Surviving the Stampede
by Narfy
Summary: Final chapter up What if Mufasa survived the stampede? Scar is furious by this and tries to think up new ways to kill Mufasa and Simba. Will he be successful? Please Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

"Zazu help me!" screamed Simba as he held onto a dead tree as hundreds of wildebeests ran right under him.

Zazu flew next to him, obviously concerned for the young prince. "Your father is on the way, hold on," he said.

"Hurry!" cried Simba who felt like he was slipping.

Zazu flew as fast as he could to Mufasa who was standing on the ledge with Scar, looking for Simba.

"He's over there on that tree," said Zazu as he pointed his wing over at the nearby tree.

Mufasa said nothing but ran down as fast as he could to save his only son.

Poor Simba could not hold on much longer and knew he would fall if his father did not come in time. Sure enough, a wildebeest hit the tree, breaking it and Simba found himself flying in midair. But before he landed, his father grabbed him.

Simba felt safe now that his father had rescued him and wanted to get out of the horrible canyon. Before Mufasa could even get close to the canyon wall, a wildebeest ran into him causing him to let go of Simba.

Simba rolled around in the dust for a quick second before he realized he was in the middle of the stampede having to avoid the wildebeest yet again. At first he thought it was the end until he felt his father pick him up again and brought the young cub to safety on a nearby ledge.

Simba hoped that his father would join him but instead some wildebeest's pushed him back down under the stampede.

Dad!" Cried Simba knowing that his father was in danger.

He watched for his father to come up, Simba hoped that he was alright. Finally after what seemed like ages, his father jumped out of the stampede and landed right behind Simba and was out of breath. He had most likely bruised a few ribs and hurt a paw in the process. But Simba didn't care and smiled happily.

"Dad you made it," said Simba

"Yes, yes I know, now lets get you home before anything else happens," said Mufasa who then picked up Simba and limped up the canyon and back to pride rock.

At the top of the canyon, Scar saw the whole thing and growled under his breath in rage. Another one of his plans were ruined.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay the beginning of my first Lion King Fic. I hope you liked it, sorry it was short but the chapters will be longer than this, so please review and tell me if you liked it and I will continue it. Also if you can think of a better name than "Surviving the Stampede" please let me know and I will see if I like that one better. Have a nice day.


	2. Banished

A/N: Whoops forgot to mention a disclaimer in my first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King; if I did I would probably be swimming in money like Scrooge McDuck right about now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The late afternoon sun was turning the savanna sky into beautiful pinks, blues, and purples. Most of the animals were now moseying along the grasslands either heading to a nice place to rest or to make one last stop to the watering hole. Mufasa was now moseying on home, not because he felt like it but because one of his paws were quite sore and his side hurt. He had to let Simba down so he could let his son walk by himself since the extra weight was making him tired. Simba looked at his father worriedly.

"Dad are you going to be okay?" asked Simba.

"Yes son, I've been through worse before, but right now I am more angry than tired so you better have a good excuse as to why you were out in that canyon," said Mufasa.

"Oh I will Dad," said Simba.

Mufasa just nodded at him and continued walking, Simba followed close behind. Pride Rock loomed in the distance, it was quite close, but to Simba it felt like it would take ages.

Suddenly, Zazu came flying over and he noticed how sore and tired the king looked.

"Oh thank goodness you are both alive, but will you survive the night sire?" asked Zazu.

"Yes Zazu, now please tell the lionesses to come out here and help me, I am exhausted," said Mufasa.

Zazu nodded and flew back to Pride Rock. Simba watched the bird go until he was just a small speck on the rock.

"Dad I'm really sorry about this," said Simba.

"You need to drop it right now Simba, I will worry about this problem more once we arrive at the den," said Mufasa.

"Mufasa," said a familiar voice coming from behind him.

Simba and Mufasa turned around to see Scar standing there looking quite worried, but of course he was only faking it.

"Are you alright?" asked Scar.

"Yes brother, it was only a few bumps and bruises I believe I will be alright by morning," said Mufasa.

"Oh good, because it would have been a shame to have lost the king and prince of the pride from that horrible stampede, because then I would have to become king, and I know how some of the lionesses feel about me," said Scar with a slight sneer and some sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes that would have been terrible," said Mufasa.

Scar was about to say something else when Sarabi, Sarafina, and a few other lionesses appeared looking all quite worried.

"What happened?" asked Sarabi.

"A stampede and Simba was in the middle of it, I had to rescue him before he got trampled," said Mufasa.

Sarabi looked worriedly over at her son, Simba just hung his head in guilt, he of course thought it was his fault for starting the stampede after creating such a loud roar.

"Well I see you all must tend to my brother and punish my nephew so I will go now and bid you all good evening," said Scar who smiled at the thought of Simba being punished and without a second glance, ran off.

Simba watched him go until Zazu flew in front of his face.

"Let's go Simba," Zazu said with an air of anger in his voice.

Simba just sighed and followed everyone home, wishing that this day had never happened.

About a half hour later, they finally reached Pride Rock. Mufasa slowly entered into the den and lay down. Sarabi came to his side and licked his paw to help it feel better, Mufasa smiled at her happily while all the other lionesses stood around him and watched; only Simba and Nala stood at the den entrance looking worried.

"It's all my fault that he's hurt," said Simba who felt like crying.

"But it looks as if he will be okay, why don't you go over and talk to him, tell him how it happened because I surely want to know," said Nala.

Simba slowly walked over to his father until he was only a few feet away from him. Mufasa saw him walking up and looked at his son angrily.

"Now why were you down there?" asked Mufasa.

"Because Scar brought me down there," said Simba.

The look of anger in Mufasa's face turned to shock as he heard this, the lionesses in the group also looked at the cub with concern.

"Why did Scar bring you down there?" asked Mufasa.

"Because he told me that you had a surprise for me and told me that I should practice my roar before you came, and then he left. So I practiced my roar until I made a really big one that echoed through the canyon and a few minutes later the wildebeests came running down. So I guess you can't give me the surprise any more because I nearly killed us both huh?" said Simba.

Ever since Simba started the story of what happened, Mufasa's eyes grew wider from the shock of what he heard. He now knew that this was not Simba's fault.

"So Scar brought you down there?" asked Mufasa.

"Yeah and he said you had a surprise," said Simba.

Mufasa took a deep sigh and looked at Simba seriously. "There was no surprise Simba, your uncle wanted to kill you," said Mufasa.

"What, but why? I thought he liked me," said Simba.

"Ever since you were born, he's never liked you, he did not even come to your ceremony," said Mufasa.

Simba stood there for a moment, surprised that his own uncle wanted to kill him, but it still did not seem to make sense.

"But I started the stampede after I made that loud roar," said Simba.

"Wildebeests don't stampede when they hear a lions roar, only when a lion was stalking them, and one can only guess who was doing that," said Mufasa who now had an air of anger in his voice.

"So uncle Scar started it?" asked Simba.

Mufasa nodded while Simba had no idea what to say, he did not know his Uncle Scar could be that cruel.

"What should we do to him?" asked Sarabi.

"I will have a talk with him in the morning and I will know by then what decision I should make," said Mufasa.

Everyone was now silent; they all wondered what Mufasa would do. They knew that he would either banish his brother or kill him; they hoped the king would kill the traitor but it was up to Mufasa who usually made the right judgment.

Simba was then picked up by Sarabi who brought him over to their sleeping area and set him down with her.

"Now get some rest, you had a hard day today, I don't know what I would have done if you both died," said Sarabi.

"Probably died of loneliness if that happened to me," said Sarafina who at the moment was giving Nala a bath.

"Most likely," said Sarabi.

Simba said nothing but gave a big yawn and quickly fell asleep next to his mother, dreaming happily.

Morning arrived and Simba awoke to find his mother and father gone, he looked outside the cave and saw them both sitting there and watching the grassland, he slowly got up and stretched and walked over to them.

"Did you deal with Uncle Scar yet?" asked Simba drowsily.

"No not yet, I set Zazu to go get him," said Mufasa.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Simba.

"You will find out soon enough," said Mufasa.

A few minutes later, Zazu came flying over and looked at the king nervously.

"I found him and told him that his brother would like to see him, he will be here soon," said Zazu

Mufasa nodded and watched the savanna. A few minutes later, he saw a black dot running through the grass. Mufasa growled under his breath and ran down Pride rock. Even though he had injured his paw the day before, it had stopped hurting, Mufasa limped a little but not too much for anyone to really notice.

All the lionesses watched as Mufasa stood there waiting for his brother. Simba and Nala stared down nervously.

"Do you think he'll kill him?" asked Nala.

"I don't know," said Simba.

Scar soon arrived and stared at his brother with a fake smile

"I see the stampede did you no harm, what is it that you wanted from me?" asked Scar.

"You should know very well what I want from you," said Mufasa with definite anger in his voice. "Tell me, did you try to kill Simba yesterday?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Scar who sounded like he never even knew about this.

"Simba told me you brought him down to the canyon and that you told him I had a surprise for him," said Mufasa.

"Oh children will say anything to get out of a punishment, I know what really happened. I saw him running off so I followed him to see where he was going, he then arrived at the canyon and climbed down. I watched as he played down there for nearly an hour, chasing ants or whatever. Suddenly he got angry with a bug and roared at it, that's when the wildebeests arrived and almost trampled him before you came," said Scar.

"That's not true," said Simba under his breath.

"Are you calling my son a liar?" growled Mufasa.

"Well whose story sounds more true, mine or that brat of yours?" asked Scar.

"My son has never lied to me, he has always told me the truth, and to think he lied about something like that is hard to believe," said Mufasa.

"Then you trust that hairball way to much," said Scar.

Mufasa then roared with rage and before Scar could even have a chance to defend himself, he was pinned to the ground on his back. Mufasa's paw was on his own brother's neck and he looked like he was going to kill him at any minute.

"I'll let you live only if you tell me the truth with what happened today," said Mufasa.

"You'll probably still kill me even if I did tell you the truth," said Scar.

Mufasa just pressed down on his brother's neck even harder until Scar whined for mercy.

"I started that stampede, because I wanted to be first in line, there are you happy?" asked Scar.

"Perfectly happy, now because you tried to kill my son, you are hereby banished from the pridelands forever, if I hear about you stepping your paw once into this land you will be killed instantly, is that understood?" asked Mufasa who then let Scar up.

Scar jumped up and cleared his throat to make sure it was still working before he spoke. "Yes I understand, I don't want to be in this crappy land anyway with you as the ruler, so long my brother," said Scar who then ran into the direction of the outlands.

Mufasa watched him go angrily and then walked back up the rock to Simba who had watched the whole thing with excitement.

"You are to remain near the rock at all times, I don't want you to run off too far since he might sneak in here one day and kill you, is that understood?" asked Mufasa.

Simba nodded silently, Mufasa smiled happily and walked to the edge of the rock and lay there to survey his domain. He could see his brother running back to the outlands where he would hopefully stay for the rest of his life.

Scar reached the outlands ten minutes later and looked back over his shoulder at Pride Rock, he growled under his breath at the brother who had banished him.

"I have not given up yet Mufasa, I will try again but with other allies and once I am through with you, you will wish you would have killed me when you had the chance," he said.

Scar then ran into the elephant graveyard where he would sort his plan out from there. Soon he would come up with a more cunning plan and then become ruler of the pridelands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there's chapter two, I hope you liked it. And just so you all know, Timon and Pumbaa will still be in this story, how they will come to be in it, you will find out. Oh and I forgot to mention this, if anyone flames me, they will be flamed back in my next chapter. Well that's all I have to say for now, the next chapter will possibly be up by Tuesday so have a great weekend.


	3. Slasher

Scar slowly walked back through the outlands. He was quite angry now that he could no longer roam the pridelands with his idiot brother around. Even though he failed twice in killing both Mufasa and Simba, he would still try again, but he had to think of how.

"Hey boss," said a voice that was made by no other than Banzai. Scar knew that Shenzi and Ed were not far behind.

Scar grumbled under his breath. "Yes Banzai," he said.

"We just wanted to know how your meeting with Mufasa went," said Shenzi.

Ed just went into laughter as if he was trying to say something. Banzai just hit him on the head.

"Oh I was just banished from the pridelands for trying to kill Simba," said Scar who then jumped on a nearby rock and lay down on it.

"How did they find out about that?" asked Banzai.

"That hairball ratted me out and of course Mufasa believed him," said Scar.

"They actually believed the runt? Did you try to persuade to them that it was not your fault, but of course it is?" asked Shenzi.

"Of course I tried but Mufasa said that I was calling his son a liar," said Scar.

"Man this stinks, now you won't be able to catch us any food and we will all starve," said Shenzi who then began to pout.

Ed quickly responded with her followed by Banzai. They were so loud that they echoed through the rocks and caused some of them to shake.

"SILENCE!" Roared Scar.

The trio shut up and looked at their leader with puppy dog eyes and pretended nothing happened.

"Don't worry, I will think of a plan to destroy them both and then you will get all the land you want," said Scar.

"And all the zebras, and antelope," said Banzai licking his lips.

"And wildebeests and warthogs, and our own water hole," said Shenzi.

Ed laughed while Shenzi and Banzai wagged their tails at his remark, whatever it was.

"So what do you think you can do to them this time?" asked Shenzi.

"Oh I don't know yet, seeing as how I cannot roam the pridelands looking for an idea, I guess it will just have to come to me," said Scar.

"Yeah we would try to kill the kid for you boss but you know how that stooge tells everyone what's going on in the pridelands," said Banzai.

Scar then looked at them with a sneer in his face. It would be nice if the trio could go into the pridelands without being seen, but they would have to kill Zazu first. That bird was never close enough to the outlands though to even catch him off guard, they would have to think of something.

"Well I think you all should think about what we should do and I want an idea in a week's time. If you don't have anything then I will do away with you three and find better hyenas for the job," said Scar.

"Yes sir, you can count on us," said Banzai.

"We will not let you down," said Shenzi.

Ed laughed causing the other two to look at him angrily. Ed realized his fault and shut up.

"Now get out of my sight, I need to be alone for a while," said Scar.

The trio nodded and quickly ran off into the rocky outcroppings. They knew if they stayed longer then Scar would be quite angry in a few minutes.

Scar watched them go and then looked around at the horrible place he would have to call home for a while. It was definitely not like the pridelands. Sure he usually stayed in the outlands when discussing things with hyenas, but now he would have to be in there until the moment was right. He hoped it would come in a week.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were at their wits end. They had not thought up any ideas of how to get rid of Simba or Mufasa. It was mostly because they had been busy trying to hunt, now that their boss could no longer hang out in the pridelands.

"Man Scar is going to kill us if we don't think of a plan soon," said Banzai.

"Yeah, stupid Mufasa for banishing his own brother," said Shenzi.

Suddenly Banzai's ears shot up. "I got it, what if we somehow sneak in and throw Mufasa off pride rock," he said.

"That would be a good idea but remember, that stooge will probably see us," said Shenzi.

"What if one of us distracts him?" asked Banzai.

"Then he would be yelling that we are out here and then that plan would be ruined because Mufasa would then come to his aid, so we can't push him off pride rock," said Shenzi.

The three were all silent for a moment, wondering what to do when they suddenly heard a voice coming from behind a termite mound.

"So you want to get rid of someone aye," said the voice.

"Hey who said that?" asked Banzai.

"I did," said the voice but this time they could see his shadowy figure as he slowly approached them.

"Who are you or what are you I might add," said Shenzi.

"They call me Slasher, I'm a black backed Jackal," said the creature.

Slasher then revealed himself in the light; he was quite a horrific sight. One ear was gone and the other was only half there. There were scars all over his muzzle including one long jagged one that started from the bottom of his eye and ended at the tip of his nose. His fur was quite mangy and there were more scars criss crossing his body. He must have been through some tough times.

"So I overheard you want to get rid of someone," he said in a sinister voice.

"Yeah, you ever heard of Mufasa?" asked Shenzi.

"Yeah I know him, I often scavenge his food when he's done," said Slasher.

"Well his brother, whose name is Scar wants to rule the kingdom himself but as you know only one king can rule a kingdom, so right now, he's been trying to kill his brother and his son. Last week though he was banished because Mufasa found out about his plan. And now because of this we have no idea how to dethrone him," said Banzai.

Slasher just smirked at them, he knew what that was like, for he used to kill other jackals because they were either in the way or he just hated them.

"Perhaps I can be of service to you after all, Jackals are allowed to roam the pride lands," said Slasher.

The trio looked at each other, Slasher seemed to be the hope they were looking for, so it could work.

"Well you got yourself a deal, follow us and we will take you to Scar," said Shenzi.

Slasher just smiled and followed them to Scars home he had been living in for a week.

Scar had found a nice cave to spend his nights in and nothing really ever bothered him, save for a hyena but that was all. At the moment he was busy feasting on a young antelope that had some how wandered away from its mother and ended up in the outlands. Scar felt it was his special day for finding food, now he only hoped nincompoop minions had a plan.

Scar was now chewing on the bones when he heard a familiar call.

"Hey Boss," it was of course Banzai.

Scar growled at them. "You may only come in if you have a plan," he said.

"Oh we have a plan, a very good one I might add," said Shenzi.

"Come in then," said Scar.

The trio led the evil jackal into Scar's cave where they found him sitting there waiting for them.

"Boss this is Slasher, he says he can help us," said Banzai.

Scar jumped up and then walked around the jackal obviously sizing him out. He sneered at Slasher a few times before finally making his decision.

"So you think you can kill a cub for me?" asked Scar.

"Most definitely sir, but for this offer I must have something in return," said Slasher.

"Oh I'll just give you my next meal, how about that?" asked Scar who obviously decided that if this jackal wanted something in return he would kill the jackal when he returned from his success.

"That would be fine, now what does the child look like?" asked Slasher.

"Golden brown color, a little bit of black on the ears, usually plays with a female of his pride so he won't be hard to spot," said Scar.

"Then I will find him for you and kill him on the spot, but what about the leader of the pride?" asked Slasher.

"Oh we'll worry about him later, just as long as one is down and there will only be one more to go," said Scar.

"I see, well I better head out, and I will not return until I have killed him," said Slasher.

"Good," said Scar.

Slasher was about to leave when Scar called him back.

"Oh and Slasher one more thing, I want to you to kill the bird before you kill the child," said Scar.

"Will do," said Slasher who then raced off. Slasher knew about Zazu, he had once pecked at him for stalking him, this time he wouldn't miss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Man this chapter was hard to write, but I still got it up. I hope you liked it. Well I believe the next chapter will be up next week, it depends on my mood though, it might be up by Friday or next Wednesday I have to wait and see, because this chapter took me about two days to write. Well any way please review and tell me how it is. Have a great week.


	4. Life and Death

The sun had just risen over pride rock, signaling a new day. Mufasa was the first to walk out of the cave and take a nice long stretch before going to the edge of pride rock to look around at his domain. Everything seemed to be fine. The zebras and giraffes were grazing and a few warthogs were wallowing in a mud hole. He knew today would be a nice day to just relax and take it easy. But first he had to go hunting, but before he could do that he had to wait for Zazu with the morning report. Mufasa soon spotted Zazu flying toward him.

"Good morning sire," said Zazu.

"Good morning Zazu, what have you to tell me on this fine morning?" asked Mufasa.

"Actually not much, I passed a few giraffes who were necking but that's always normal for them," said Zazu.

Mufasa just nodded and suddenly felt somebody stomp on his tail. He turned around and found Simba growling at it.

"Good morning Simba," said Mufasa.

"Good morning Dad, sorry your tail looked like it needed to be attacked," said Simba.

"Oh its quite alright, I used to do that to my fathers tail too," said Mufasa who then grabbed Simba's tail and lifted his son high in the air.

"Argh, Dad, don't drop me, be careful," said Simba who suddenly began to laugh as he realized that his father would not hurt him in any way.

Zazu just sneered; he never understood the father and son bond, mostly because his father was never around for him when he was a young bird.

"Well sire, since you are playing with your son, I am going out to look for some food for myself," he said.

Mufasa set Simba down. "Go right ahead, when you come back, please help Sarafina watch Nala and Simba since the rest of us will be hunting," he said.

"Yes sire," said Zazu who then flew off into the savanna for a good meal.

Zazu flew quite a ways before finding a big termite mound with lots of termites to munch on. Zazu loved termites the best and would never stop eating them until none were seen any more. He knew this mound would take a while to clean out, but he did not mind, he was hungry anyway.

Slasher the jackal was in luck. He had been prowling the same area where Zazu was now eating at, when he saw the stooge land next to the termite mound.

"Oh what a lucky find," he said happily and slowly stalked the bird.

Zazu just continued to eat away at the mound, never noticing the evil jackal stalking him. Slasher continued to get closer and closer until he was only a few feet away. He stopped for a minute to make sure his pounce would be just right, once he realized his target was good, he pounced.

Back at pride rock, Simba and Nala sat together under a tree, both were thinking about what to do that morning.

"We could play tag, but you're always too fast for me," said Nala.

"Yeah and you said your mom does not like having her tail chased right?" asked Simba.

"No, she says my teeth are too sharp for her or something like that," said Nala.

Simba sighed for a quick minute as he thought about what to do. Suddenly, his ears shot straight up and he smiled at Nala.

"Do you have an idea?" asked Nala quizzically.

"How about, hide and seek?" asked Simba.

Nala smiled. "Oh I love that game, how long has it been since we played it?" asked Nala.

"I don't even remember," said Simba.

"But do I have to be it first, last time you hid, I could not find you for nearly an hour," said Nala.

"Okay I promise I won't pick a hard spot," said Simba.

"Okay you better be easy to find or I'll pin ya," said Nala.

Simba just smiled and watched as Nala closed her eyes behind a rock, Simba then ran. The young lion had planned where he would hide since he first had the idea. He would not be that hard to find, so Nala could easily find him.

He remembered a large rock behind pride rock that was easy to hide behind. Once he arrived at the spot, he stood there and waited for Nala to find him. This was going to be a fun game.

Slasher was now near pride rock, he stood there for a moment marveling at it's majesty for he had never been this close to the rock before.

"Humph, no wonder Scar wants this place, it's so big and you can see everything, but where can that little runt be," he said.

Slasher quickly ran over to the rock and looked around. He hid behind a large bush and suddenly heard a voice above him yelling. "Ready or not, here I come." He realized it was only the female cub, a creature Scar never told him to bother with, he ignored her and continued his search.

Slasher was lucky enough to find Simba's scent a few minutes later and followed it. He soon could not believe his luck because he then found the little cub hiding behind a rock sniggering at the fact that Nala had not found him.

Slowly he inched closer to the young lion, every step was crucial for the plan to work. He took one more step before he was ready to pounce, but it was a mistake, he stepped on a twig before he realized it.

Simba heard the snap and looked up to where it was coming from. He saw the scarred Jackal with only half an ear and was not sure what to make of him, but he knew they were still dangerous.

"Hi," said Simba shyly as he began to back away slowly.

"Hello young cub, now it is time to say goodbye," said Slasher and leapt up. Simba screamed and ran back to pride rock.

As Simba ran, Nala saw him running by. "Hey I found you Simba, why are you running?" asked Nala who suddenly realized Simba was not playing any more.

"There's a jackal, run," said Simba.

Nala turned around and saw Slasher coming at them; she let a loud scream before she followed Simba.

Simba led the way to pride rock, while Nala screamed at the top of her lungs for her mother, but her mother never seemed to come. Sarafina of course did not hear her, mostly because she was sleeping under a tree and she was known to be a heavy sleeper.

The two cubs were soon beginning to tire and the evil jackal was so close behind them that Simba could feel his breath. They soon reached the edge of pride rock and quickly realized their mistake, they were trapped.

"Well well well, what do I have here, two cubs trapped like rats," said Slasher licking his chops.

Simba and Nala stood there in fright, not sure what to do now, they knew they would be done for if no one saved them in time. They stared at the evil jackal his old scars shone silver from the sun and his eyes glared hate. If a human ever saw him, they would have thought him a demon.

Slasher then went into pouncing position and was about to attack when they all heard a loud and angry roar. Before Slasher could turn around, Mufasa attacked and tore the jackal's throat apart. Slasher let out a loud howl of pain before Mufasa grabbed him by the leg and then threw him off pride rock. Slasher landed with a sickening crunch and did not rise. He was dead.

"Are you alright?" asked Sarabi who had saw the whole thing and was now licking Simba and making sure he was not hurt.

"Yeah I'm fine mom, he never got a chance to hurt me," said Simba.

"Oh dear I am so sorry for not helping you two sooner, I need to stop sleeping when I am watching you two," said Sarafina who had tears flowing down her eyes since she knew that she almost lost her daughter.

Mufasa of course forgave her for that and had to ask the two cubs how this could even happen, he knew jackals never attacked unless there was a famine and of course there had not been one for quite some time.

"Did you provoke him in any way?" asked Mufasa.

"No, I was just hiding from Nala and I heard him stalking me," said Simba.

"Odd," said Mufasa. "And why didn't Zazu warn you two about him?"

"He never came back from his morning meal, I guess he found some good grub," said Simba.

"That's not like him to take such a long time to return, I better go find him," said Mufasa who then jumped off the rock.

He barely went a few paces when he suddenly saw a lone figure walking toward him. Mufasa quickly recognized it as Rafiki.

Mufasa then decided to sit down and wait for the old baboon's arrival, he always did that, he never walked up to him which he found as rude.

Once Rafiki got close enough, Mufasa noticed that he was holding a small bundle in his arms and wondered what it was.

"What is it?" asked Mufasa.

"It's Zazu, I found him injured by a termite mound," said Rafiki.

Simba and Nala heard Zazu's name and ran down to see the injured bird.

Zazu was a sorry state; his feathers were in a tangle and covered in blood, some of his feathers were missing and two of his toes had been severed. Zazu could barely keep his eyes open and his breathing was very raspy, it looked like it would not be long before death claimed him.

"Who did this to you?" asked Mufasa.

"I-It.....w-w-was a....j-j-j-jackal," said Zazu weakly.

"Did it have only one ear but only half of one?" asked Mufasa.

Zazu nodded slowly, they could tell that this was a really bad attack.

"Scar," said Mufasa under his breath.

Simba had tears flowing out of his eyes and suddenly felt bad for the bird he had picked on ever since he could talk.

"Can you save him at all Rafiki?" asked Simba sadly.

"I will try, but I cannot promise you anything. He has lost a lot of blood, and I believe one of his wings is broken," said Rafiki.

Mufasa just nodded at the old baboon and decided to end the conversation there so Zazu could get medical treatment quickly. Rafiki knew this too and without a word ran as quickly as he could back to his baobab tree. The three lions watched him go until Mufasa turned to them both.

"I want you two to be careful from now on, Scar seems to be creating allies and I don't want to loose you two," he said.

Simba and Nala just nodded, they could not believe that Zazu had been hurt and that they may never see him again. They hoped that Rafiki would do all he could to save the bird before it was too late. For the rest of the day the two cubs stayed at pride rock and did not play, they were too low in spirits to even think about playing.

Mufasa was even worried, he stood at the edge waiting until nightfall for Rafiki to return, but once the sun went down, he knew he would not return and went into the cave to sleep.

Simba slept with his father close that night, Mufasa was quite glad for that since he nearly lost his only son that morning. Simba knew this too and also knew that it was always good to stay close to his father when he could.

That night Simba drifted into a dream. It was happy at first; he could see himself playing in a field full of flowers with Nala. She rolled around in it and giggled when Simba pounced on her and tickled her tummy.

Suddenly he heard Zazu calling for them. "Simba, Nala, run!!!" he said.

Simba turned around to see what he had to run from and saw that evil jackal that had tried to kill him standing there and smiling with the most evil and frightening smile any one could see. It was so frightening that Simba stood still in fear.

"I have come to finish you like I did to that stooge of a bird," said Slasher and then attacked Simba.

The nightmare felt so real that Simba suddenly woke with a start and panted heavily.

"What's wrong Simba?" asked his mother who then showered him with kisses.

"I-I just had a b-bad dream t-that's all," said Simba.

"Oh you'll be fine, it was only a dream, it was not real," said Sarabi who continued to lick him in the face, this calmed Simba down a little. Once Simba felt better he looked for his father but noticed he was not next to him. Simba looked around and found his father standing at the edge of pride rock and it was morning.

Simba ran over to his father and joined him at the edge of the rock.

"Any news yet?" asked Simba.

"No but I see Rafiki coming, he will be here shortly," said Mufasa.

Simba said nothing but waited with his father for the old baboon to arrive, a few minutes later Rafiki climbed the rock and walked over to Mufasa, he looked quite sad.

"Is Zazu okay?" asked Simba worriedly.

Rafiki took a big sigh before he spoke. "I am afraid that I tried everything to save him, every remedy I could think of, but it did no good. Zazu passed away a few hours before the sun rose."

"He is dead then," said Mufasa sadly.

Rafiki nodded while Simba cried on his father's leg. He knew he would never see Zazu again. He knew he had no one to tease any more, no one to boss around, and no one to have a pouncing lesson on ever again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I will jump right out and say this. I apologize to all you Zazu lovers out there for killing him; I just thought it would be interesting to see how this story goes on without him, so again I apologize. Also I apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I had homework that I did not do over the weekend and really needed to finish it. Also don't be surprised if my next chapters take a while to come up, I have three more weeks of college and I want to make sure I pass all my classes so I can take the classes I need to take next semester. Well that's all I have to say, the next chapter will be up soon, I just don't know when so have a great weekend.


	5. A New Advisor

That evening as the sun set and turned the sky into a beautiful crimson red, Rafiki returned to pride rock to start a small funeral for Zazu. He had already buried the bird next to his baobab tree and had taken two of his tail feathers and a few other feathers and wrapped them in the skin of a rabbit that Rafiki had found dead a few weeks ago.

When Rafiki arrived back at Pride Rock, he approached Mufasa who looked quite sad but showed no signs of crying.

"I will scour the land for a new advisor for you and I will not give up until I have found one," said Rafiki.

"Thank you friend, once you find them just tell them to fly to Pride Rock and ask for me, I will be waiting for him or her," said Mufasa.

Rafiki just nodded and then went back to the edge of pride rock. He stood there for a moment with the rabbit skin which he had formed into a neat round ball and muttered words that no one could comprehend.

Simba watched the old baboon with fascination, wondering how he became so wise and fascinating.

Suddenly Rafiki threw the ball of skin in the air as high as he could. Simba watched it in fascination and wondered why Rafiki had done that. Just when Simba blinked though, the ball of fur vanished, never to be seen again.

Rafiki stood there looking up at the heavens for a few more moments before turning back to the pride.

"Take care now," was all the old baboon said before he ran down the savanna and back to his baobab tree.

Simba was still quite stunned by what had happened and stood there looking up at the sky for quite a while, wondering what had happened to the rabbit skin. His wonderment soon ended with a loud yawn that Sarabi heard, and quickly shepherded her son into the cave for a nice long rest after a long hard day.

For two days the pride was without an advisor, Mufasa kept hoping for someone to come and hated missing anything, so he usually sent out the lionesses to go hunt for him. (Which is usually the case anyway in real life) Simba of course was happy his father did that since they now had time to bond or play some more, and Nala even joined them.

Rafiki spent the two days wandering the pride lands and would ask every single bird he could find. Sadly all of them said no, they did not want to end up like Zazu and felt that their life was dangerous enough as it is. He even begged a vulture to take over but the vulture thought it was the dumbest job in the world. Finally on the second night, Rafiki planned to search the pride lands for one more day, if he could not find someone, he would go on a journey until the right bird could be found.

Rafiki got lucky though, on the morning of the third day Rafiki was awakened by a bird in his tree singing up a storm, the bird was definitely not a good singer Rafiki wanted to put a stop to it. Besides it was early and Rafiki hated waking up when the sun was barely up.

Rafiki then climbed all the way up to the branch where the bird was singing and hit him on the head with his stick. The bird was knocked out cold and fell down the branch and into Rafiki's painting room.

Rafiki then climbed down to observe the bird and see if he was not harmed too badly. Once he got to the bird, the bird was trying to regain his senses and was walking around all dizzy like.

"Sit down and wait for your head to stop being so dizzy," said Rafiki who then grabbed the bird and set him down on top of a branch.

The little bird sat down and looked up at Rafiki, his eyes told the old baboon that it would be a few minutes for the bird to regain his senses.

While Rafiki waited, he looked at the bird more closely. He discovered that he was an African Cuckoo, a bird who liked to make other birds do their nesting work for them. He was dark green and white in color. The white was mostly on the stomach and there was a little above the eyes that made him look like he had eyebrows. He was quite a small creature, much smaller than Zazu had been.

A few seconds later the bird came around and looked up at the old baboon.

"Egads sir, that hurt," he said.

Rafiki chuckled a little, the bird had the funniest accent ever, it sounded a little British but it also sounded like his nose was stuffed up.

"I am sorry, you just woke me early from my lovely slumber," said Rafiki.

"Ah that's what we birds do though, I used to sing on top of a giraffe all day until I was one day whacked with a branch that she was feeding on. It was like Noah's Ark for a week afterwards, I hope that stick did not do the same thing," said the bird, Rafiki could tell he was quite a chatter box.

"Well to make sure that you don't see double here's a little concoction I have lying around, it works splendidly when your head hurts," said Rafiki who handed the little bird a small gourd with a strange colored liquid in it.

The bird took one sip and made a very funny face, he then spit the drink out. "Egads, whatcha trying to do, poison me. Oh my, that was like licking a hippo after he wallowed in the mud that was actually his own feces," said the bird.

"That bad huh?" asked Rafiki who had never heard that his concoction was that bad before.

"Oh yes that bad," said the bird.

"Well I apologize, now tell me what is your name, my name is Rafiki," said Rafiki.

"Well its nice to meet you Rafiki, me names Ban'ai," said the bird.

"Good to meet you too, now tell me Ban'ai, how would you feel about being an advisor to the king?" asked Rafiki.

"Oh do I get paid?" asked Ban'ai.

"No but you get a lot of respect and no one will ever eat you," said Rafiki.

"And who do I become the advisor to?" asked Ban'ai.

"His name is Mufasa, he is a lion living at that rock you see over there," said Rafiki who pointed his stick at Pride Rock.

"A lion, I'm not very fond of those, I was almost eaten by the females a few days ago," said Ban'ai.

"Don't worry about them eating you, if you tell them you're an advisor, they will leave you alone and respect you," said Rafiki.

"Well then since I have nothing better to do with me life any way, I'll do it," said Ban'ai.

"Very good, now go ahead on over to Pride Rock and tell them I sent you, Mufasa will be very happy to meet you," said Rafiki.

"I'm going then, I will see you around and if any of the lions try to eat me for supper, I will personally haunt you in me dreams," said Ban'ai.

"You do that then," said Rafiki knowing that everything would be alright with the little bird.

Rafiki watched him go for a few minutes before heading back to his painting wall. Rafiki had brushed his hand over Zazu's picture which was now nothing but a blue blur. The old baboon then began to take a few colors and mix them together to create a nice dark green which he used to draw Ban'ai, the new advisor to the king.

Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa was playing with Simba's tail while Simba sat there staring at a beetle with Nala.

"Isn't it pretty?" asked Nala all fascinated by its purplish green shell

"Yeah, I wonder what they taste like," said Simba.

"I dare you to eat it," said Nala with a smirk on her face.

"Ew no way, I triple dare you," said Simba.

"What makes you think I'd be willing to eat that?" asked Nala.

"Because you dared me," said Simba.

"Well you're the one who wondered what it would taste like, and now I infinity dare you" said Nala.

Simba knew that Nala had beaten him in the dare so he had to eat it. The young lion slowly picked up the bug and looked at it. Its face was all shiny and his legs looked like they would still crawl all over your stomach even after being thoroughly chewed. Simba gulped and then opened his mouth, but before he could do so, he heard some one talking behind him.

"Hello is there a lion here named Mufasa?" asked the creature.

The three lions turned around to find a small green bird standing at the edge of pride rock, looking frightened and not sure what to do in front of the king.

"That would be me, who might you be?" asked Mufasa.

"Me names Ban'ai, Rafiki sent me, he said that I can be your advisor," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa smiled. "Well you look like the right bird for the job, you can definitely be my advisor," he said.

"Good, now you promise to never eat me or harm me right?" asked Ban'ai.

"Don't worry we don't eat our advisors, in fact we don't even eat birds unless we are starving," said Mufasa.

"Well that is jolly nice to hear," said Ban'ai.

Simba and Nala looked at him quizzically, they had never seen a green bird before, even one that was that small and they liked his accent.

"So what kind of bird are you?" asked Simba.

"I am an African Cuckoo, and I do enjoy some singing now and again so be on the lookout for that," said Ban'ai.

"I hope your singing is as cool as your accent, where did you get it?" asked Nala.

"Well I didn't get it, the bird who raised me had this accent and I caught up with it," said Ban'ai.

"What happened to your mother and father?" asked Simba.

"Well we are a type of bird that makes other birds do the nesting job for us because in truth we are lazy and many of us think we have too much time on our hands," said Ban'ai.

Simba and Nala looked at Ban'ai in fascination; they knew that they were going to like this new advisor. Mufasa liked him very much because he talked to the children something Zazu did not seem to like doing.

As the young bird continued to talk to them, they all hoped that he would last for a very long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there's chapter five, I hope you all liked it. Sorry about the really sappy beginning and I hope to have a little more comic relief coming from Ban'ai. Well that's all I have to say for now. I'll have chapter six up soon hopefully so everyone have a great day.


	6. Ban'ai's first day

Morning arrived and the rising sun brought some very bright and yellow light into Pride Rock's cave where the sleeping lions slept. A few of the lionesses were not ready to get up yet so most moved away from the entrance and hid behind the wall. Mufasa thought about doing this but realized that it was best for him to get up and see how his land had faired through the night.

As the king walked out, he spotted Ban'ai sleeping on a rocky ledge in the same exact spot where Zazu used to sleep. He realized that it was true about cuckoo's, they definitely did not like to build nests.

Mufasa knew the little bird needed to get up and scout the land so he nudged him a little causing Ban'ai to poke his head up.

"Good morning sah, dawn already?" asked Ban'ai.

"Oh my that was fast, when Zazu was around we used to have to shake him a few times just to open his eyes," said Mufasa.

"Oh that's because I'm a light sleeper, all us cuckoos are actually, we need to be on our toes just in case danger is near," said Ban'ai.

"Too bad Zazu was never taught that, any way when your all stretched and everything, meet me outside, I have a job for you," said Mufasa.

Ban'ai smiled; he remembered that it was his first day at his new job. He had not been given the specifics at what he was to do but he was determined to do it well.

Ban'ai quickly stretched his wings a little before flying off the nest and over to Mufasa who was staring out at the pride lands.

"So what is my job today sah?" asked Ban'ai who perched himself on Mufasa's shoulder.

"I just need you to scout the land, listen or find anything odd, and once you are done, report any thing wrong to me. If it is an emergency though report it right away," said Mufasa.

"That's all?" asked Ban'ai.

"That's all," said Mufasa who now sensed that Ban'ai was going to like this.

"Blimey this job was easier than I thought, well I better head on out now, I'll be back before sunset, if not that either means I got stuck in some mud or met a lovely cuckoo, you know you can do that if you end up wandering the savanna all day," said Ban'ai.

"Yes I know now get going, talking wastes time," said Mufasa.

Yes sah, sorry sah, see you later sah," said Ban'ai who then flew off into the savanna.

Mufasa stood there watching him for a moment before deciding on going to a nearby waterhole for a nice refreshing drink.

Ban'ai meanwhile flew on out to the waterhole where Simba sang the song "I just can't wait to be king." He found that most of the animals were either drinking or carrying up a conversation about something. Perhaps some of the animals knew of something odd that he could tell Mufasa, so the little cuckoo flew over to a nearby baobab tree and eavesdropped on two wildebeests and their conversation.

"Remember that stampede we had a few weeks back?" asked the first wildebeest.

"Of course I do, I was the one who started the run after that stupid hyena bit me in the leg," said the other. (A/N: I hope you don't mind if I call these two W1 and W2? Good.)

"You know though I think I lost a lot of weight from that run, and that was a long run," said W1.

"Nah you still look saggy to me," said W2.

"Well that is just rude, how would you like it if I told you your face looked like a monkeys butt?" asked W1.

"That would be terribly unkind," said W2.

"Yes and that was unkind with what you said about me being saggy," said W1

"Sorry……………………………………does my face really look like a monkey's butt, tell me my feelings won't get hurt," said W2.

Ban'ai snickered at their conversation, but before he could eavesdrop any further, he felt something hard hit him in the head.

"Ouch," said Ban'ai who then rubbed his head to find that it was Rafiki who had done it.

"That is what you get for being nosey," said Rafiki.

"But I was only listening for anything odd, I wasn't going to tell anyone about their problems," said Ban'ai.

"But it's still rude, I see you still have a lot to learn about being an advisor," said Rafiki.

"Well then, tell me all I need to learn and I'll keep it all in mind," said Ban'ai.

Rafiki smiled and then jumped off the tree and ran over to a rock where he sat down on it. Ban'ai flew down and stood in front of him, waiting to hear what the old baboon had to say.

"First of all, one of our greatest allies are gophers, they live underground and can tell you loads of information because no one really notices them. Now to summon up a gopher, you tap the ground with your beak four times, give it a try," said Rafiki.

Ban'ai did what he was told and tapped the ground four times and then waited, but nothing happened.

"Uh where's the gopher?" asked Ban'ai.

"Just wait, it will come," said Rafiki.

Ban'ai stood there waiting and waiting until it had been over a minute. He was just about to ask if he could try the beak thing again when Gopher suddenly appeared out of the ground, right underneath Ban'ai. He scared Ban'ai so badly that the little cuckoo jumped in fright and landed flat on his face.

"Who tapped?" asked Gopher. (A/N: I'm assuming this was his name since that's what they called him on the Timon and Pumbaa show.)

"This young man right here did," said Rafiki who was trying to contain his laughter after Ban'ai jumped in the air like that.

"Oh how may I help you sir?" asked Gopher.

Ban'ai lifted himself off the ground and then shook himself before saying anything. "Well me names Ban'ai. I am Mufasa's new advisor and according to Rafiki he says you might have news for me," he said.

"Oh your Zazu's replacement, very tragic what happened. Any way nothing seems to be wrong at the moment but if I hear of anything I will let you know sir," said Gopher who then jumped back down into the hole and disappeared.

"Uh thanks," said Ban'ai as he stuck his head in the hole and then came up sneezing after getting some dirt up his nose.

"As you can see he does not talk much, but he will give valuable information. Also another way of finding something odd out here is seeing it for yourself; say a hyena or a rogue lion especially one that goes by the name of Scar. That is when you tell Mufasa immediately," said Rafiki.

"And this Scar, how do I tell it is him?" asked Ban'ai.

"He has a black mane, like his soul. He is quite skinny with lovely green eyes that only show hate and a large scar running down his left eye," said Rafiki.

"Ew I would not want to meet him," said Ban'ai.

"I would not blame you, another way of finding anything odd is when you see an injured animal out on the savanna, something bad might have happened to them and it is important to find out what," said Rafiki.

"Now I understand this advisor business, I think I'm ready now," said Ban'ai.

"Good, now I will leave you to your job, see you later," said Rafiki who was then gone in a flash.

Ban'ai then took to the air and looked around the savanna. He quickly discovered that Gopher was right; everything seemed to be in order.

It was not until about an hour later when Ban'ai arrived at a familiar part of the savanna, a place he had not been too in a while. It was an area where he was born, a place with good food, and a friend that he had not seen since he left.

Ban'ai had not eaten since yesterday and decided to take a lunch break and munched on a few bugs that were hanging out near a log. Once the little birds hunger was satisfied he decided to find that old friend of his.

His old friend lived in a colony and was known to be a little lazy. Ban'ai knew that ever since he met him a year ago sleeping on the job.

As the cuckoo flew closer, he heard the familiar sound of one of the old members of the colony going through one of his many spasms of nervousness. Ban'ai soon saw the old meerkat on a rock along with his sister who was trying to calm him down. Ban'ai smiled and flew down to them.

"'Ello Ma, is Timon here today?" asked Ban'ai.

Ma was kind of a pudgy meerkat not at all like her son Timon who was skinny, but her wideness never seemed to bother her and made a big smile at Ban'ai.

"Ban'ai, it's been so long since we've seen you, how are you doing?" asked Ma.

"I'm alright, I'm now an advisor to Mufasa of Pride Rock," said Ban'ai.

"Oh how wonderful, how long have you been doing it?" asked Ma.

"It's me first day and I love it so far, now where is Timon I would like to say 'ello to him," said Ban'ai.

Ma gave a sad sigh and looked over at Uncle Max who seemed to be quite happy about the thought of Timon being gone.

"I'm sorry Ban'ai, he left the colony to find a better place for himself, I don't know how he is, where he is, or if he fell in love or not," said Ma.

"And good riddance too, I've gotten more gray hairs because of him and I've been more nervous than usual," said Uncle Max who suddenly went stiff and shifted his eyes to see if any danger was near him.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, I do remember him telling me once that he felt that working at a colony was boring and that he liked the jolly relaxation life or something like that," said Ban'ai.

"Sounds like Timon," said Ma.

"Timon! Where! There must be hyenas about, run for cover!" said Uncle Max who then dived into some nearby grass and caused it to shake like a rattlesnake tail.

Ma just rolled her eyes while Ban'ai gave a small chuckle. That Uncle Max needed to visit a mental institution soon before he exploded.

"Well I better get going before Uncle Max acts any weirder and if I ever see Timon again I will let you know," said Ban'ai.

"Thank you, I hope you do find him too," said Ma.

Ban'ai just waved his wing good bye and flew back down the savanna where he decided to make one more round for the day.

While flying around the savanna, the young cuckoo spotted an area he had not been to yet, it was a dark area and looked dangerous. Ban'ai of course thought this was part of the pride lands, so he went in to inspect the place.

As soon as he arrived, Ban'ai noticed that it was definitely not at all like the pride lands. Bones lay scattered everywhere and their seemed to be no sign of life, until he heard voices. He soon found where they were coming from, it was three hyenas and a lion that Ban'ai quickly figured out had to be Scar. Ban'ai then decided to see what they were up too and stood at the top of a rock listening to their conversation.

"You won't believe what Ed found boss," said Banzai.

"Oh what did he find?" asked Scar who sounded a little annoyed.

"Last night we decided to find out what happened to Slasher right, well we sent Ed out to Pride Rock to see if he was any where near and trying to think of any plans. Ed came back looking horrified. He said he found the jackals remains in some rocks and that his throat was ripped open," said Shenzi.

"What! You mean to say that that plan was ruined?" asked Scar who seemed to have been having a bad day.

"Yeah he was kaput, a goner, I don't know if he was even successful in trying to kill Zazu or Simba," said Banzai.

"No matter, I will find someone else," said Scar.

Ban'ai could not believe what he was hearing and let out a gasp when he realized he had been replaced after the first advisor had been ripped to shreds. Mufasa had never told him what happened; he only thought Zazu had died of old age.

Ban'ai did not notice it either, but Shenzi had heard him and was now sneaking up on him from behind. While he was still listening, he felt something hit him in the back sending him flying down the rocks and right in front of Scar and the other two hyenas. He thought about flying off until Shenzi landed on top of him.

"I found an eavesdropper boss, what should we do to him?" asked Shenzi.

"Oh I feel like chicken tonight," said Banzai.

"No how about fried bird," said Shenzi.

Ed just laughed while Ban'ai looked up at them nervously.

"Please don't kill me, I did not know this was not Mufasa's land or I would have never ended up in this bloody place," said Ban'ai.

"Oh a British bird aye how about meat scones," said Shenzi who was then about to bite Ban'ai on the neck when Scar let out a big roar.

"No one is eating him until I have questions to ask him," said Scar.

The three hyenas then let out a pout as Scar grabbed Ban'ai and held him in his claws. Ban'ai shook in his paw wondering what was going to happen to him. He did not want to retire on his first day as advisor.

"Tell me, do you know if Zazu is still alive?" asked Scar.

"N-No sah, he was killed by that jackal, I'm his replacement," said Ban'ai.

"Ah and how many days have you been working for Mufasa?" asked Scar.

"T-This is my f-f-first day s-s-sah," said Ban'ai.

"Hmm I think it's too early to kill you then," said Scar.

When the hyenas heard this they began to whine until Scar shut them up.

"Instead I will let you go back to Pride Rock. Tell my brother that it's not over yet, and that he better watch his back," said Scar who then threw Ban'ai out of his claws and threw him down on the ground. Poor Ban'ai landed into a pile of mud, causing the hyenas to laugh at him.

Ban'ai glared at them angrily before getting up and flying out of the outlands and to tell Mufasa what he had heard.

It had started to rain heavily as Ban'ai was returning to Pride Rock and Mufasa was pacing the cave wondering where the little bird was. It was quite late now too, usually his advisors came back a few hours after lunch.

"Hmm perhaps I should go out and look for him," said Mufasa.

"Don't worry, it's his first day, he probably went too far out in the pride lands," said Sarabi.

"I sure hope so," said Mufasa.

A few minutes later, Mufasa no longer had to worry because in came Ban'ai all wet and soggy from the pouring rain outside.

"Sorry sah, that rain made me gain a few pounds," said Ban'ai.

"Its quite alright, I'm just glad you are still alive," said Mufasa.

"I wish you would have told me that the dark place was not part of your land or I would have not met your brother and found out what happened to Zazu," said Ban'ai.

"Oh dear, you actually met him?" asked Mufasa.

"Yes and he told me to tell you that its not over yet, and that you better watch your back," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa looked at him worriedly; he did not like the sound of that.

"Then you better keep your eyes peeled for anything strange going on out there and make sure Simba is safe at all times, got that?" asked Mufasa.

"Yes sah," said Ban'ai.

"Oh and one more thing, you don't have to be out there all day, you can come in and stay with Simba or just relax," said Mufasa.

"Oh I did not know that, well I will see how it goes tomorrow then and I would love to baby-sit Simba for you," said Ban'ai.

"That would be nice," said Mufasa.

Ban'ai then let out a big yawn and Mufasa knew that he had a long day.

"Well I will let you get some rest but be ready in the morning," said Mufasa.

"Yes sah I will be ready as soon as you wake me," said Ban'ai who flew to his nest and immediately snuggled in and fell asleep.

Mufasa smiled at him and then turned to Sarabi and Simba who was already sound asleep after a big day of chasing Nala. Mufasa soon joined the two and soon all the lions were asleep in the warm cave while the rain poured down outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow sixteen pages. I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun with it. Well chapter seven will be up sometime next week hopefully, next week is my last week of college for this semester, halleluiah, I hate my math teacher. Any way a few people asked me some questions and for some reason the reviews don't show up in the review section of this story and I deleated the reviews thinking that I could see them on the review thing. I do remember one though which was when Timon and Pumbaa will come on. I think they will be here in the tenth chapter but I'm not sure yet. Oh and Everlasting Oranges I love yourpen name it's so cool and I did read your stories. I will try to read everyone elses stories as well.Also if you want to know what the basic plot might be for the next chapter, just check out my bio and it will tell you what I plan on doing next, it's listed under the name of the story. Well I better stop rambling and let you all go, have a great weekend.


	7. Zira

As the rain began to fall in the outlands, Scar stood inside his cave thinking about the cuckoo he had met that day. He noticed that the cuckoo seemed smarter than Zazu which was probably a good thing; hopefully he would not be as snoopy as the deceased hornbill. Scar then grumbled to himself, that evil jackal only did half the job he was supposed to and now he still had Simba and Mufasa to worry about; did it really have to be this difficult to be king?

He had to think of something cunning, something easy to get rid of the two once and for all but what would he do? He had already tried hyenas, a wildebeest stampede, and an assassin jackal. All plans failed making him become more impatient.

The evil lion then gave a huge sigh and yawned, he was tired from a long day of trying to hunt in the outlands, succeeding in only catching a measly rabbit. Perhaps tomorrow he would be lucky and perhaps tomorrow things would get better.

Scar would have slept for much longer that morning if it was not for the trio who came barging in the cave.

"Hey boss we have a problem," said Banzai.

"It better be a big problem or you three will be quite sorry for waking me up this morning," said Scar.

"Oh it is big, you see, Banzai was showing us how he could chop bones in half by just snapping down on them with his teeth, Ed wanted to try it and as you can see, the bone is now stuck in his mouth," said Shenzi.

Scar looked over at Ed who stood there whimpering with a bone stuck in his mouth. The bone was not very big but it was keeping his mouth open due to the fact that it was lying on the top and bottom jaw, his tongue was trying to push the bone away but it was not working.

"Why am I the one who has to fix this problem," said Scar who just felt sleep was more important than getting a bone out of one of his minion's mouth.

"Because we tried and so did a few other hyenas and we thought that you could help," said Banzai.

Scar sighed and then gave the three an angry stare. "Alright then if I help you then will you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the day?" asked Scar.

"Oh yes we promise," said Shenzi.

Ed tried to talk but all that came out was a sad whimper.

Scar just rolled his eyes and told Ed to sit a few inches in front of him. Ed did so and sat there wondering what Scar would do. Scar circled the dimwitted hyena for a minute before making up his mind about what to do.

"Alright now whatever I do Ed, don't move," said Scar.

Ed then saw Scar raise his paw as if to swipe and began to shake in fear. Scar then swung his paw at the bone. It hit the bone and the bone went flying out of Ed's mouth, along with a few teeth. The bone landed a few feet nearby and Ed rubbed his swollen jaw.

Ed laughed at Scar and then stared at Shenzi and Banzai for an interpretation.

"He said thanks and he lost a few teeth in that swipe but he said they were worthless anyway," said Banzai.

"Oh good, now leave me alone, I need to think," said Scar.

"Yes sir," said Shenzi who then ran off.

Banzai and Ed soon followed, Scar watched them go and then picked up the bone and chewed on it for a while so he could think.

By the afternoon Scar was tired of lazing around in his cave and decided to go for a walk through the outlands. He looked around for anything that could help him become king but everything seemed to be too hard to handle or was just in the wrong spot to do it.

While Scar was walking he suddenly smelled and familiar scent, it was the scent of an injured animal. Quietly the evil lion followed the trail until he came across an injured antelope that had strayed from its herd a few hours ago. Scar smiled, he was hungry and this was the best time for a hunt.

Silently he stalked his prey, hiding behind rocks or old termite hills before he knew he could attack. When Scar felt he was at the right spot, he charged. The antelope saw him running after it and tried its hardest to run. Scar soon got closer to the creature, he could taste sweet victory in the air and was just about to trip it when a lioness suddenly bolted out in front of him and attacked the antelope.

Scar came to a quick halt and stared at the lioness who had now knocked down the antelope and was proceeding with killing it by strangulation. Scar then growled and ran over to her in anger.

"Hey that's my antelope," he said angrily.

"Hey I found it first and besides I bet you had your share of food yesterday, I haven't had anything in five days," said the lioness who then began to eat the antelope.

Scar was quite furious with this lioness and wanted to give her a piece of his mind until an idea popped in his head, what if this lioness could help him in ruling Mufasa's kingdom, he decided to try.

"So are you looking for a new pride?" asked Scar.

"Yes of course I am, I was kicked out of my original for being too demanding to the queen, she said I acted more like a queen than she did and that there could not be more than one queen in the pride so we got into a fight but she was able to kick my butt as soon as the fight stared so I finally left, I never liked the place any way," said the lioness who continued to eat.

"So would you rather be a queen than a royal subject?" asked Scar.

"Of course I would, I hate being at the bottom," said the lioness.

Scar smiled, this lioness was a lucky find who seemed to be a good candidate for helping to rule a kingdom.

"Well I am trying to assassinate my brother who rules the pride lands past this area so I can become king. Perhaps you can help me assassinate him by joining the pride, letting them get to know you and before they even know it, you kill the king and his worthless hairball of a son," said Scar.

"Hmm sounds like an interesting plan, so once I kill them, I get to be your queen?" asked the lioness.

"Yes and we shall have as many cubs as we want," said Scar.

The lioness began to laugh a very evil laugh, she was quite glad to have visited the area while searching for a home.

"I will do it, by the way, they call me Zira," said the lioness.

"And they call me Scar," said Scar.

"It's been a wonderful pleasure meeting you, when do you want me to join?" asked Zira.

"Whenever you feel the need to," said Scar.

"Then I will leave now and I will return to give you news on when it will happen," said Zira.

"Good, don't disappoint me," said Scar.

"Oh I won't, not with the idea of becoming queen," said Zira who then silently walked out of the outlands and into the pride lands.

Scar smirked, he liked this lioness a lot, he knew she would make a good queen and a lovely wife, and he knew that this plan would go perfectly.

Zira slowly snuck into the pride lands, the sun would be setting in a few hours so she had to hurry up and get to pride rock and introduce herself.

After wandering for a few minutes a bright green bird flew a few inches above her head.

"Excuse me, are you a member of the pride because I have never seen you before," said Ban'ai.

Zira pretended to be weak and sick so she could easily get into the pride. "No I am not but I have been traveling for weeks after a famine killed most of the old pride, it was terrible, I almost died before coming here, please take me to your king because I would really like to join him," said Zira.

Ban'ai stared at her for a moment, she sounded sincere about everything. "Well I guess that would be okay, follow me then," said Ban'ai.

Zira smirked; now all she had to do was meet the king.

About an hour later, Zira arrived at Pride Rock where Mufasa immediately saw her and ran down to greet her.

"May I help you?" asked Mufasa who showed no concern but looked very serious.

Zira decided to be sick again. "I have been traveling far and wide, my pride was slowly dying from a famine so I knew I had to get out, please take me in for I am getting to weak to continue my journey and I am starving," said Zira.

Mufasa showed some pity in his eyes and looked the evil lioness over before deciding what to do. "Okay you may join us, Sarafina, get this lioness some food before she faints from exhaustion," he said.

Zira smiled as she watched Sarafina run out into the grass to find some food. Zira was then brought up to pride rock where she was greeted by all the other lionesses.

"Welcome to the pride, you will love it here, I don't think you told us your name yet," said Sarabi.

"Oh it is Zira, and you are?" asked Zira.

"Sarabi and this is my son Simba," said Sarabi who showed Zira Simba who had been hiding behind her.

"Why hello there young prince, my you look like you will be a wonderful king," said Zira in a sarcastic baby talk tone.

"Yeah I can't wait to be just like my dad too," said Simba.

"Well then you are going to have to be careful out there in the grasslands though you know how young cubs can be very curious," said Zira.

"Yeah I know," said Simba who then was distracted by a butterfly.

Zira smiled, she knew that the young cub would be easy to dispose of, but the king would be difficult, she had to think of a good plan for that one.

Zira then pretended to faint a little and was then escorted by some lionesses into the cave where she then lay down and was soon given a nice fat rabbit from Sarafina.

"Thank you I think I will love it here, you seem to be a much better king than the last one who never really cared about his pride," said Zira still sarcastically.

"Why thank you, now get some rest, you need to build up your strength so you can help our pride flourish," said Mufasa.

"Oh I will, don't worry, in a few days, I will be one of your best lionesses in the whole pride," said Zira who then rolled over on the other side and smirked at the fact that Mufasa was actually buying everything. Scar was going to be proud of her.

Mufasa smiled at her and then went to lay in his sleeping spot with Sarabi and Simba, little did they all know that their troubles were soon to begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay I finally finished this chapter!!! Sorry it took so long I was studying for my finals which are finally over, and sorry if it is short oris not as good as the other chapters. And I am surprised I only received one review for the last chapter, I hope everyone saw it. Any way the next chapter will be up soon, maybe even possibly this week, I just have to see what I will be doing. Any way have a nice week everyone.


	8. Zira's evil Schemes

A week passed and Zira became a trusted member of the pride. Everyone thought she was wonderful. She helped care for the young ones, chatted with the other lionesses and even hunted with them. Of course she was only showing her fake side, her true nature would be revealed when she felt ready which was about a week later.

It was early morning and the sun was barely up. All the lions were still asleep and would stay that way for quite a while, the perfect time for Zira to head back to the outlands to tell Scar of her plan. Silently she crept out of the cave and down pride rock toward Scar.

About an hour later she arrived in the outlands and found Scar in his cave just waking up. Zira slowly walked up to him, Scar saw her and smiled.

"Well I see you were accepted, do you have a plan?" asked Scar.

"Yes, we are going hunting today. I plan on disobeying Mufasa's orders on where to attack the wildebeest. Hopefully another wildebeest will be next to us when I disobey causing him to tell me what I did wrong and not see where he is going. Then hopefully the other wildebeest will run into him and trample him to death," said Zira.

"Sounds like an interesting plan, don't know if it will work but it is a good way of pretending that it was an accident," said Scar.

"That's what I was hoping, I will return afterwards to tell you if it was successful," said Zira.

"Good and if you fail I will give you one more try and if you fail that one my hyenas will find your throat," said Scar.

Zira showed no sign of worry after she heard his threat, she knew she would be successful and she knew she could do it. Then without a goodbye she ran back to Pride Rock causing Scar to watch her as she left. That was when a feeling came over Scar like no other, he realized how beautiful and evil this young lioness was, they could go together like peaches and cream and rule the pride lands with an evil paw.

Zira returned right on time when Mufasa and the rest of the pride awoke from their nights sleep. She pretended that she just got up and gave a big stretch and yawn. Sarafina smiled at her.

"Have a nice rest Zira?" she asked.

"Oh yes it was wonderful and that wonderful sleep gave me a nice appetite for a nice fat wildebeest," said Zira.

"Good because I am just as ready as you are," said Mufasa who then gave the biggest yawn any one had ever seen.

"Who's gonna watch over me today Dad?" asked Simba.

"Your mother decided to take the day off today and spend time with you and Nala," said Mufasa.

Simba smiled and turned his mother who just smiled back at him before giving her mate a lick on the cheek.

"Be careful out there, I hope you catch the big one," said Sarabi who then decided to lead Simba and Nala to the watering hole for a nice morning drink.

Mufasa then turned to his lionesses. "Let's go hunt," he said and ran down pride rock and into the savanna, Zira had an evil cunning smile the whole way.

They soon arrived at small heard of about ten wildebeest; all of them were grazing quietly and had not noticed any of the lion's presence. Mufasa sized up the situation.

"I say we should take two since they all are a little small and have not much meat," said Mufasa.

"I like that idea, which ones should we take?" asked Zira.

Mufasa looked at them all until he made his decision on attacking two that seemed to be the farthest away from the group.

"Okay me, Zira, Sarafina, and Tali take the one closest to us, the rest of you attack the other one," said Mufasa.

Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for Mufasa to make his move. Mufasa stood there for quite a while before finally leaping out of the grass and straight toward the wildebeest, the other three lioness's right behind him. The wildebeest saw the lions coming after them and began to run away before they became lion chow.

"Zira, attack the flank, Sarafina take the side, Tali take the nose whenever you get near enough" said Mufasa who then made a wide berth in trying to get the wildebeest he wanted to run the other way.

Zira quickly saw her chance a few seconds later as the wildebeest the others were attacking was about to run by. Zira ran toward the wildebeest that she was supposed to go after and went for the neck; of course Mufasa was not happy with this.

"Zira, I told you to go for the fl……woah," said Mufasa who turned around just in time to see a wildebeest speeding past a whisker away. "I was almost trampled there for a minute," he said but he let it pass and turned to Zira who had been able to kill the wildebeest after severing its neck.

"You disobeyed me," said Mufasa.

Zira looked at Mufasa stunned; she thought he would have been run over by now, so she quickly made a good excuse. "What do you mean I disobeyed you?" she asked.

"I told you to go for the flank, and that I would go for the neck," said Mufasa.

"Oh dear I must have misheard you, I thought you told me neck, I am very sorry," said Zira in a sarcastic tone.

Mufasa sneered at her and then growled. "Don't let it happen again," he said as he started to eat the remains of the kill.

Zira sneered back at him too, her plan was now dead and she had to think of a new one and hopefully she would come up with one by tomorrow morning.

When the early morning finally did arrive, Zira ran off again back to the outlands to tell Scar that she failed. Scar knew right away that she did because she had the look of anger on her face.

"Didn't work did it?" asked Scar.

"No, he looked before he crossed, and actually did blame me for it," said Zira in an angry voice.

"Well you still have one more try, do you have a good plan?" asked Scar.

"Yes I thought about the idea of killing him in the night, you know quietly sneaking up on him and biting the life out of his neck," said Zira.

"That sounds a lot better than your first idea, too bad you did not think of it sooner," said Scar.

Zira ignored him and continued to talk. "I will do it tonight and if I'm lucky I'll kill the cub as well, and by morning you will be king and I queen," said Zira.

Scar smiled at her, she would make a wonderful queen.

"Well then I wish you luck and don't fail me this time," said Scar.

Zira nodded and then ran as fast as she could back to Pride Rock before everyone else woke up.

To Zira, the day felt like it would never end, she had the rotten luck of having to train Simba and Nala how to hunt for mice. She would have tried to kill Simba while teaching them and making it look like an accident but Sarabi was with her and had used Zira as her assistant.

When the sun finally set, and Mufasa gave a huge yawn which usually meant bedtime for him and the pride, Zira smiled happily, her plan was about to commence.

It wasn't until an hour though when Zira felt the time was right. She stayed awake listening to the members of the pride slowly fall asleep. A few snored and barely showed any signs of life. Zira smiled when she noticed this and slowly got up to stalk Mufasa.

She was lucky enough to have a nice trail toward the king without bumping into any one or making too much noise. Slowly she crept and by the time she got close enough she could taste victory in her paw. Just as she was about to pounce though, a loud squawk echoed through the room.

"Your Majesty, look out!" It was Ban'ai's voice who had done it and Mufasa awoke just in time to see Zira leaping toward him.

Mufasa jumped up and kicked the female lion against the wall of the cave. Zira landed in a heap, she was not killed though but was stunned for a second.

"What in heavens name were you trying to do?" asked Mufasa in a big, booming, and angry voice.

It took a minute for Zira to think of an excuse and of course being a little lightheaded from the run in with the wall made her think of a stupid reason.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have been sleepwalking and thought you were some sort of prey, I've been known to do that from time to time, I'm very sorry," said Zira.

Mufasa was about to say something when he was interrupted by Ban'ai.

"You are such a bloody liar," said the bird.

"Ban'ai how could you say that, she was sincere about it and everything," said Mufasa.

"Ha! You think she's sincere so everyone will like her. But you have not seen her true nature, but I have," said Ban'ai.

"Ban'ai what are you saying?" asked Mufasa who by now had awoken the entire pride who was now listening intently.

"I saw her this morning leaving the jolly cave so I quietly followed. Turns out that she's working for that blasted Scar, that run in you almost had with the wildebeest yesterday was something she tried to do. And tonight she was hoping to choke the bloody life out of you and Simba so Scar could be King and she could be Queen," said Ban'ai.

Zira roared and jumped as high as she could reach to get to the bird, but of course Ban'ai was too high up for her.

"You bastard how dare you eavesdrop on me, you should be glad you are up there or I would have your head," said Zira.

"Well I am the advisor, and I never trusted you since you bally came to this pride. I knew there was something bloody wrong with you the moment I laid eyes on you. You woke me this morning after stepping on a rock, no lioness gets up early like that unless something is truly wrong with them and something is definitely truly wrong with you," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa stared in awe at Zira, he could not believe that someone he trusted tried to kill him and thanks to Ban'ai, had saved his life.

"Zira you caused me to make a fool of myself and invite you into the pride, now you must pay for it," said Mufasa.

"You are actually going to believe that damn bird, how do you know that he is not making up a fib?" asked Zira.

"Because I trust Ban'ai, he has never steered me wrong once, and the penalty for trying to kill the king is either death or banishment. And since I do not want two creatures thinking about killing me your sentence will be death," said Mufasa.

Zira growled. "You're going to try and have to catch me first," she said as she started to run but was then blocked by Sarafina.

"Get out of the way," said Zira angrily before swiping Sarafina with her claws. Sarafina backed away in pain as Zira then ran past her. Mufasa ran as fast as he could to catch up to her.

Of course he was more used to jumping down Pride Rock without tripping which Zira did a few times and when she reached the bottom she was about to sprint out of there when Mufasa grabbed her by the back leg and knocked her to the ground.

Zira turned to see Mufasa now looming over her with anger in his eyes. "You should have thought twice before joining that evil brother of mine, now you will pay for your life," said Mufasa who was about to grab Zira by the neck when she took a swipe at him with her claws.

Mufasa growled in pain but the sudden swipe the Zira made did not slow him down as she jumped up. Instead he grabbed her by the ear hoping to get her closer to him so he could break her neck. Instead though, Zira decided to try and run in hopes of getting him to let go, it worked but she lost a chunk of her ear in the process. The evil lioness did not care though. She knew she had to run back to Scar and that was all that really mattered.

It turned out thought that Mufasa was much faster than her and tripped her for a second time. This time he was successful and attacked her. Zira cried out in pain as Mufasa tore her up. She could feel the pain of a ripped open shoulder and the hot pain of her neck being opened. After about five minutes, Zira lost consciousness and Mufasa stood over her panting from the attack he made.

"No one can defeat the great Mufasa, no one," said Mufasa before limping back to the pride.

When he arrived back the pride nudged him happily at the fact that another evil scheme by Scar had ended and that maybe Scar would realize that his plans would never work.

"Wow Dad, that was even cooler than the jackal you killed," said Simba happily.

Mufasa just smiled at his son and turned to Ban'ai who had watched the whole thing and was now shocked by what happened. "I thank you Ban'ai and I am glad you did not trust her, if I ever can, I hope to repay you one day," said Mufasa.

"You are very welcome sah, although I did not think that what you just did would be that gruesome wot," said Ban'ai.

"That is how a king's life is. Well the problem is over everyone, get some sleep now another new day will be upon us soon," said Mufasa who then went back over to lay in his spot. Simba and Sarabi joined him while the others found a nice spot nearby and fell asleep so they could be ready for a new day.

An hour later, back out in the savanna, Zira woke in a world of pain. Her neck, shoulder, ear, side, and hind leg were bleeding badly and she knew that she could not try anything again. She had to get back to Scar and tell him what happened, hopefully he would forgive her for what happened and maybe together they would work something out.

Zira then tried to get up and immediately coughed up blood. It exhausted her so badly that she fell back to the ground. She lay there for a few more seconds before trying to get up again. This time she was successful and took ten steps before collapsing again.

She tried to get up again and took a few more steps before falling down again. Zira knew that this was going to be a long night but she also knew that she should not give up. She had to keep going, for Scar to become king and for her to become queen. Oh how much she hoped to survive this and get back at Mufasa for trying to kill her. For if she ever recovered, she would find a way to make Mufasa pay dearly for what he did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay I'm done with that chapter and I am sorry if the first half of it sucked, it just doesn't sound as good to me. Well any I hope you still liked it and please review I was surprised to find that I got a total of eight reviews the most I have ever gotten for one chapter. Thank you everyone. Any way also after reading what Kiara32 wrote I almost felt like hitting my head on the keyboards a few times. I can't believe I forgot those important details, stupid me. Well since I will most likely not update until next week I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, have a great holiday and I will see you next week with an all new chapter.


	9. Hyena attack

Simba awoke quite late the morning after Zira's failed assassination. He had been so excited by what happened that he stayed awake asking his father questions about Zira. Mufasa on the other hand wanted to sleep and after growling at Simba, the young lion got the message and stayed quiet. He did not fall asleep for another hour.

Simba slowly walked out of the cave and noticed that the sun was fully up over the horizon and quite high up there, usually he was up right when the sun was coming up. Simba gave a big stretch before looking around to see that all the lions were resting in the sun enjoying the sun. His father was no where to be seen so he ran over to his mother who was striking up a conversation with Sarafina.

"Does your face hurt much?" asked Sarabi a little worried after seeing Zira swipe at Sarafina who now had a few cuts on her face.

"No I am quite alright, it was more of a push than a shove," said Sarafina.

Well I am glad she did not try to kill you, you know that Mufasa went out to see her body and found it gone right?" asked Sarabi.

"No I did not know that," said Sarafina.

"Her trail was easy to spot though, he said she must have been trying to get back to Scar. He thinks she probably did not make it," said Sarabi.

"Well I hope that is the case, she deserved it for trying to kill our king," said Sarafina.

Before Sarabi could speak again, Simba ran up and jumped on Sarabi's back and playfully bit her ear.

"Simba can't you see that I'm having an important conversation with Sarafina?" asked Sarabi.

"I know but I can't find Dad, and you're the next best thing to attack when he's not around," said Simba.

"Oh he's at the top of the rock surveying the savanna, you may go see him but please be careful when climbing up it," said Sarabi.

"Yes mother," said Simba who then ran off to join his father.

Mufasa was enjoying the sun at the top of the rock with Ban'ai who was complaining about Zira's rudeness to him.

"I cannot believe she called me that. She is one evil feline let me tell you, I hope her death was slow and painful so she can know what it feels like," said Ban'ai.

"I don't blame you, but we don't know for sure if she is dead or not, her trail led back to the outlands and I don't want to risk you going over there, not after what they did to you last time," said Mufasa.

"Oh yes, those hyenas are evil," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa was about to say something else when Simba snuck up on his father and attacked him. It scared Mufasa so badly that it knocked the wind out of him. Ban'ai jumped up in fright and fell down the rock before realizing he could fly and quickly flew back up to see who had attacked the king like that.

"Did I scare ya dad?" asked Simba.

"Yes you did son, what are you doing here?" asked Mufasa.

"I just thought that I should hang out with you," said Simba.

"I'm actually glad you thought about doing that Simba because I really need to talk to you," said Mufasa.

"About what? Let's just say I'm really sorry I would not stop talking last night, I was just curious," said Simba.

"I know you're sorry for that, but there is something else I must talk to you about," said Mufasa.

"Oh," was all that Simba could bring out of his mouth since Mufasa made it sound very important and was ready to listen.

"Son if you ever have a lion who tries to overthrow you, kill them on the spot, don't banish them for as you can see I made that mistake now I am paying for my life because of it," said Mufasa.

"Why don't you just go to the outlands and kill him, then all your problems will be solved?" asked Simba.

"Because he has most likely made friends with the hyenas and there are many of them, one lion cannot fight against all those brutes," said Mufasa.

"I see what are we going to do now then?" asked Simba.

"We will keep our eyes open for any suspicious activity and Ban'ai should report anything out of the ordinary," said Mufasa.

Simba looked down at the savanna watching all the animals as they grazed or talked to one another about their problems. Many probably did not know what happened last night unless the assassination was successful. Simba wondered what was going on with Scar at the moment, was he cooking up another scheme or had he found out about Zira and was now crying over her dead body. He would probably never know.

"You are very important to me Simba, if I ever loose you, I don't know what I would do. So remember to stay brave through any problem, and rise up against your foes. For who knows, maybe one day you will be a greater king than I or any of your ancestors ever were," said Mufasa.

"But I don't think I'll be that great," said Simba.

"How do you know, you have not tried to rule yet?" asked Mufasa.

"Well I remember Zazu telling me that I had an attitude that showed I would be a pathetic king," said Simba.

"But where is Zazu now huh?" asked Mufasa with a slight smile. Simba giggled a little at his father's statement.

"Well as the king's new advisor I must say that that Zazu fellow sounded like a selfish person who only cared about himself. So I must say this to you Simba, you will make a wonderful king no matter was some stuffed bird turned rigor mortis thinks of you," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa laughed at Ban'ai's remark and turned to Simba who was trying to hold his laughter in. Mufasa fixed that by tickling his son and pulling him by the tail.

After a few minutes though, all joking was put aside as Mufasa told Simba about his early years as king. How Scar once had a kind soul and never thought about killing his brother. How he met Sarabi one morning while hunting and fell in love with her instantly. How he found Zazu after saving his life in some mud, and how his father told him about the great kings of the past.

It had been a wonderful day as they talked til the sun went down and Simba had to be carried down the rock because he had fallen asleep at his father's side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Zira had been attacked by Mufasa and in those three days Zira slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. She finally awoke that third day full of pain and found herself in a strange place.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Your in my cave, Shenzi found you three days ago near death, I had a shaman save your life," said Scar.

"It wasn't a baboon named Rafiki who did it was it?" asked Zira in an annoyed way.

"No another one who wishes to remain anonymous, but she told me to tell you that you need to rest for at least a week to regain your strength," said Scar.

"A she, oh my I never knew there were female baboon healers," said Zira.

"There are a few and she was traveling at the time, luckily she was around when we found you," said Scar.

"Well no matter, I am glad I survived that awful attack by that brute, although I am surprised that you let me live since that was my last chance," said Zira.

Scar smirked at her and then bent over at her eye level. "The only reason I let you live is because I love you," said Scar.

Zira gasped in astonishment and stared at the evil lion who wanted to become king. "Are you serious, so we will really love each other if we both become royalty?" asked Zira.

Scar nodded. "Ever since I have met you I have always found you attractive that is why I saved your life," said Scar.

"I am glad you think that, and while I was trying to return to you after being attacked, I did think of a new plan that will actually most likely work," said Zira.

"Oh and what is that?" asked Scar.

"Have you tried to get all your hyenas in a battle against the pride?" asked Zira.

Scar sat there for a moment, surprised by the idea and wondering why he had never thought of that one before. It sounded like a good plan too.

"No I actually never tried that," he said. Scar then looked around until he saw Shenzi sleeping nearby. "Shenzi!" he said aloud.

Shenzi quickly jumped up and ran to Scar. "Yes sir, what is it, if its about that mouse I ate yesterday I am sorry I did not offer you some I was just starving," she said.

"No it's not about that, I want you to round up every hyena and tell them to meet me over here in the morning," said Scar.

"Yes sir," said Shenzi who was not sure what it was all about but was still willing to do Scars bidding.

Scar then turned back to Zira. "Because of that wonderful brain of yours I'll bet the pride will be as good as ours in no time," said Scar.

Zira then laughed the most evil laugh anyone could hear from a female lion. It was so contagious that Scar joined in and their voices echoed through the walls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late morning at Pride Rock and Simba and Nala were busy chasing a butterfly until it flew over the rock and disappeared on the horizon. Simba growled at it and kicked some sand.

"Well our play time is over now," said Simba.

"No its not, we can still do other things, like wrestle," said Nala who then attacked Simba and pinned him on the ground like they had done before reaching the elephant graveyard.

Simba growled at her and leaped up to playfully attack Nala but Nala won again and Simba was again lying on his back looking up at his playmate.

"Well I can see that you will be a great hunter," said Simba.

"Yeah and it looks like you'll be lying in the grass all day watching us hunt," said Nala.

"Hey I'll hunt too," said Simba who then got up after Nala let him back up.

"Yeah right," said Nala teasingly.

Simba growled and attacked again. This one caught Nala off guard and he was able to pin her down before she could even lay a claw on him.

"Well you won that round but the next ones are mine," said Nala who then walked off.

Simba was about to pounce again when he heard the flapping of wings and Ban'ai flying full force toward Mufasa.

"Sire I was out patrolling," said Ban'ai as he tried to catch his breath.

"What did you see?" asked Mufasa worriedly.

"Scar sent all the hyenas of the outlands here, I think they want to fight," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa growled and ran over to the ledge to see; sure enough he could see hyenas coming straight towards them. They were so numerous that they looked like a cloud of black smoke enveloping the savanna.

"Everyone follow me, except Simba and Nala, stay here don't show yourselves," said Mufasa who then ran out to the pride lands with his lioness's right behind him.

Simba and Nala watched them go as they hid behind a boulder hoping that the hyenas would run back with their tails between their legs.

Mufasa soon came to an area where he could negotiate with the hyenas and waited for them to come closer. Once they were at the right spot for talking, Mufasa spoke to them.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We were sent by Scar to fight whoever is against him so he may be king of pride lands," said Shenzi.

"Then Scar must be leading you to your deaths for you will all die if you do not turn around," said Mufasa.

"We will never turn around, this is our home now," said Banzai.

"Then prepare to fight," said Mufasa who then yelled attack and both the hyenas and the lions clashed together.

Simba and Nala watched quietly as they saw Mufasa kill five hyenas with one swipe of his paws before ten more would be on him, biting and scratching until Mufasa finished them off. They saw the lionesses fight for their life as some fell to a mass of hyenas and never rise again. They saw Ban'ai fighting as well by pecking out eyes and pulling out hair. Usually a hyena would try to bite him back but Ban'ai was too quick and would fly high in the air and attack another one.

"Do you think they'll win?" asked Nala worriedly.

"I hope so," said Simba.

"Oh look it's the cub sandwiches," said a voice from behind them. Simba and Nala turned around to find both Shenzi and Banzai licking their muzzles ready to attack and kill.

Run!" cried Simba who then ran as fast as he could through the savanna. Nala did not follow him though; she ran another way toward a small cave she knew of at the back of the rock where no one could reach her. It of course worked and Banzai was left to pace the cave waiting for her to come out.

Simba on the other hand had not thought about the secret cave and was still running through the grassland with Shenzi hot on his tail. Simba ran as hard as he could, hoping to find a safe place to get away from Shenzi's evil teeth. He thought about turning around and scratching her once but knew that would only make her angrier.

Ban'ai was still trying to avoid the teeth of hyenas as he flew high up in the air and was lucky enough to look in the direction to where Simba was. He saw the young cub running with Shenzi right behind him and no safe place to hide for many yards. What was even worse was that Simba was heading straight toward a gorge and had not noticed it yet.

Ban'ai had to do something. Quickly he flew toward Shenzi in hopes of pecking her eyes out so Simba could be saved. But he did not fly fast enough. Simba did not even see it coming until he looked in front of him and saw the gorge. Simba did not stop fast enough and a second later, he felt himself falling into thin air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I am leaving for Florida on the 30th and I am not going to return until the 17th of January so I left you all with a nice cliffhanger so you can look forward to the next chapter once I return. The good news is that I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. Okay that was dumb. Anyway I am sorry to tell you all that and you may call me a spooty spoothead or a meany. Well that's all I have to say for now so I hope you liked that chapter and please review and I will see you all in late January. Havea Happy New Year too.


	10. And now for something completely differe...

Authors Note as read by Narfgirl's muse, Zorro the Fox: Greetings fellow narfgirl fans or just lion king fans whatever floats your boat. Narfgirl sent me here to tell you all that this chapter will just be a silly chapter since she has not written any thing for about three weeks and needs to do some practicing to make sure she still has it. So if any of you feel that this will be a waste of your time of just reading a silly chapter with no plot then I suggest you leave right now. Come on I dare ya. Buck, buck buckawk.

(reader leaves)

Narfgirl: Aw thanks Zorro now they will probably never return, please come back guys, this might actually be worth it. (runs off to catch the reader)

Zorro: Any way, if anyone is still here please sit back and relax, there is no eating, drinking, or smoking during this chapter so enjoy this crazy thing for who knows I might just pop in for the hell of it. And oh yeah Please stand clear of the doors. Por favor soporte vacía de las puertas.

Narfgirl: Hmm someone's been riding the monorail too much. And oh yeah I don't own the song Zorro sings later on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ban'ai flew over the savanna making sure everything was in order for Mufasa. All was quiet. The giraffes and zebras were grazing and a few water buffaloes were lounging in the water. Everything seemed perfect except for one strange creature who was running around in circles chasing its tail. The creature was red and looked like a dog, Ban'ai had to investigate further.

The green cuckoo landed on a nearby branch and watched the strange creature for a few seconds before saying something.

"Hello, you there," said Ban'ai.

But the creature continued to run around in circles oblivious to anything else around it.

"Hello down there, I need to talk to you," said Ban'ai.

Still no answer so finally Ban'ai threw a coconut at him. Why he is an African cuckoo after all isn't he. Wait that's a swallow never mind. But the coconut did work and the creature stopped what he was doing and looked up to see what hit him.

"Alright who hit me with a three pound coconut?" asked the creature.

"It was I, that was my only way of getting your attention," said Ban'ai.

"Wait a minute you probably weigh only three ounces but you were still able to lift a three pound coconut, how did you do that?" asked the creature.

"Actually I weigh one pound but it does not matter what I can lift since it is the author's imagination and it does not have to make sense," said Ban'ai.

"Oh I see, so if I stretch my tail out like this then it would not be seen as freaky?" asked the creature who then stretched his tail all the way to the other end of the waterhole and came back with a loud snap.

"Precisely, now please tell me what are you and what are you doing in the pride lands?" asked Ban'ai.

"I am Zorro, I am a fox, and I have worms," said Zorro who then gave a stupid smile.

Ban'ai gave a disgusted look. "Well that's good to know but why are you here?" he asked.

"Narfgirl put me here for some reason," said Zorro.

"Well I hope it's to not give Mufasa worms," said Ban'ai.

"I don't think so, oh now I remember, it's because…….uh….well…..uh……shoot I forgot," said Zorro.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Dory of the fox world lets all give him a big hand, or paw, or wing," said Ban'ai who was now quite annoyed with the crazy fox.

"Hey, that's not nice, but I can sound like a whale. EEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," said Zorro.

Suddenly for no reason at all or maybe the author thinks that this is not as funny as she wanted it to be, Zazu flies in and runs straight into Zorro's mouth before running back out.

"Ew you taste awful no wonder that jackal did not end up eating you," said Zorro.

"What is the meaning of this, who are you two, and what jackal are you talking about?" asked Zazu.

"Me names Ban'ai and this is Zorro, I am Mufasa advisor," said Ban'ai.

"What do you mean you're the advisor, I am the advisor," said Zazu.

"Not since you died in chapter four, I am your replacement," said Ban'ai.

"What, when did this happen, Narfgirl never told me this," said Zazu.

"Uh about two months ago," said Ban'ai.

"Well then I better get back and see this for myself and make sure you are all telling the truth," said Zazu.

"Okay have fun, oh yeah and I would not read chapter nine if I were you," said Zorro.

"And why not?" asked Zazu.

Ban'ai then put a wing over Zorro's mouth before he could say anything. "Because you're just not in there any more after chapter four and chapter nine is just boring," said Ban'ai.

"Totally," said Zorro getting the point.

"Yes very, nothing to read, nothing said badly about you, nothing at all," said Ban'ai.

Zazu stares at them for a second then flies off to get his laptop. Ban'ai then stares at Zorro angrily.

"You almost got me in trouble for that thing I said about him in chapter nine," said Ban'ai.

"Well he probably will not read it any way, not after what he reads what happened to him, he'll be so shocked he might actually go rigor mortis," said Zorro.

"Okay you know that was wrong and what I said was wrong because some reviewers were not happy with what I said," said Ban'ai.

"Oh really, that's too bad because I thought it was funny," said Zorro.

"That's because you're a looney," said Ban'ai.

"I am not a looney toon, I am a Narfgirl Toon," said Zorro.

"Man how does Narfgirl put up with you?" asked Ban'ai.

"By ignoring me, hey I got an idea, why don't we comment on what some of the reviewers said about this story so far since she has about fifty reviews and thinks that it is going to be hard thanking each one individually by the time this story is over," said Zorro.

"If it ever does finish because she now has a very evil history teacher," said Ban'ai.

"Well I don't think he's evil, he just gave her a lot to do this semester which is good since now narfgirl has an excuse as to why she can't clean the bathroom anytime soon," said Zorro.

"Do you want to go ahead and comment on the reviews?" asked Ban'ai.

"Well first I would like to say that I have thought of a very good theme song for Zazu," said Zorro.

"And what would that be?" asked Ban'ai.

"Well listen up here's the story about a little blue guy that lives in a blue world, and all day and all night everything is blue, like him inside and outside blue his house with the blue little windows and a blue corvet. I'm blue da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die...." sang Zorro.

"Okay enough, lets just thank the reviewers," said Ban'ai

"Oh yeah sorry, any way, lets see here. Oh Maliicious, oh I bet I can rhyme with that. Oh Maliicious, you are delicious, um yeah can't think any more," said Zorro.

"Oh good any way, Maliicious that was very nice of you to review," said Ban'ai.

"And you have a good Nuka story," said Zorro.

"Oh a Nuka story, I should read that sometime," said Ban'ai.

"Yes you should. Uh lets see, how about Sunrise19, she said your cool," said Zorro.

"Yay someone likes me, and she told Narfgirl to have fun in Florida," said Ban'ai.

"She did and she went to Epcot and Rafiki kissed her, oh la la," said Zorro.

"Cute, who's next?" asked Ban'ai.

"Uh Kiara32, she likes British accents and the angry beavers," said Zorro.

"I have a British accent wot wot, but who are the angry beavers?" asked Ban'ai.

"You don't know who the angry beavers are, you are such a spoothead, you spooty spoothead. The angry beavers were on Nick for a few years and they had dumb adventures like living with a human family, making friends with a lizard named Bing, and becoming Lipizzaner stallions, you spoothead," said Zorro.

"Well then I hope to see it someday, any way thank you Kiara32, who is next?" asked Ban'ai.

"Gohan is MINE not yours," said Zorro.

"I said who's next, I don't care if he is yours, I don't even know who this jolly Gohan character is," said Ban'ai.

"No that's the name of the author, and Gohan is a character from Lord of the Rings, he owns Rohan," said Zorro (A/N: I know that's not true)

"Gohan of Rohan, interesting. Any way she seems to have liked it, so I am glad she does. Who's next?" asked Ban'ai.

"Uh Sulkenwolfpup, and she's crazy," said Zorro.

"Oh really why is that?" asked Ban'ai.

"Because she started singing Upendi in the review and said you should burn in her evil fires because you ratted out on Zira," said Zorro.

Ban'ai gives a startled look. "Well that's uh…..very….um….nice of you Sulkenwolfpup," he said.

"Hehehe you left him speechless, any way thanks for the silly reviews, those actually made Narfgirls day," said Zorro.

"Next!" said Ban'ai.

"DoppleGanger33, he or she did not like that rigor mortis joke," said Zorro. (A/N: sorry DoppleGanger33, I don't know if you are a boy or a girl)

"Okay I get that message it was a dumb thing to say, leave me alone," said Ban'ai who then started to suck his thumb.

"Ban'ai's a spoothead. Any way thank you for those reviews DoppleGanger33. Any way I better wrap this up before Ban'ai explodes so I would like the thank everyone else and they are everlasting-oranges who has such a cool name, The Dishwasher who has such a cool story, Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004 don't tell any one but I think she likes Kovu, alibi girl who likes Mulan, ClearGreenWater who's name sounds very peaceful, XxSwEeTcHiCaXx who likes the unfortunate events series, Lioness who is actually anonymous, Monai who's real name seems to be Paddy's Gurl and is Cajun according to her bio, mmmm…jambalaya, and Lady Mia Starstriker who has really good oreo cookies," said Zorro.

Zorro is then about to tell Ban'ai that everything is done when Zazu flies back looking quite angry.

"I've read what Narfgirl has written so far and I am very angry with what you said about me in chapter nine Ban'ai," said Zazu.

Ban'ai jumps up and tries to explain. "I am so sorry Zazu it actually was not my idea, it was Narfgirls, she put me into this," he said.

"Oh she did, did she?" asked Zazu who then stares evily at Narfgirl.

"Sorry Zazu, I have a sick sense of humor, don't kill me, I'm surprised your not more mad about me forgetting to tell you that I killed you," said Narfgirl.

Zazu then attacks Narfgirl and breaks her fingers, nw se cant wrte, so zoro tks ovr.

Heh well I guess it will not be until Tuesday or Thursday before Narfgirl will be back so, we all hope you liked this really stupid chapter that Narfgirl wrote and if not please do not flame, just don't bother reviewing if you did not like it, she will understand. Any way I am out of here, and I will probably never return so bye bye. Oh yeah Ban'ai's a spoothead. (Zorro leaves while the song Blue plays over)


	11. A new life

The sun slowly set in the west as Mufasa stared down from Pride Rock at the carnage that lay before him. Many hyenas lay dead, it was impossible to say how many were killed but it was enough to scare was what left of them back to the outlands. Hyenas were not the only ones who had fallen on that horrible day, four lionesses had been killed but thankfully it had not been Sarabi or Sarafina.

Mufasa quickly licked a wound on his paw before scanning the pride lands again. Even though he was injured in a dozen places, he did not show any sign of weakness, he still had a lot of fight left in him. The only thing he was really worried about was his son, who did not greet him when he returned from the battle. They found Nala, she was still under the same rock she had sought shelter in and right now was getting a nice bath from her mother. She also seemed to be in shock from what happened and was not really talking.

But where was Simba; and Ban'ai for that matter. He could not bear to think that his son was dead or even that he needed another advisor. Perhaps they both went into hiding and did not know that the battle had ended. Mufasa hoped that was the case and decided to limp back to the cave to check on everyone.

"Any sign of them?" asked Sarabi.

"No, I didn't see them any where, if they are not back by morning I will go look for them," said Mufasa.

Sarabi suddenly began to cry and put her head on her husbands shoulder. "Oh Mufasa what if something terrible happened to him," she said under the sobs.

Mufasa licked her face. "It's okay, he will come back don't worry," he said.

"But I am a mother I have to worry, what if Nala saw Simba get killed, that's why she's not speaking. A sudden death can be quite frightening for someone to see," said Sarabi trying to hold back more tears even though they kept flowing.

Mufasa let out a big sigh before looking at the entrance, the rock showed emptiness, still no sign of his son or Ban'ai. That is until the bird suddenly made a landing at the edge of the rock. Mufasa smiled happily and ran to see him.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright, but where is Simba have you seen him at all?" asked Mufasa.

Ban'ai looked up at the king with sad eyes; he really did not want to tell Mufasa what happened but knew he had to. "Sah what I am about to tell you will most likely shock you. And before you say any thing, let me say that I tried my hardest to help him," said Ban'ai.

As Mufasa had heard these words, his smile slowly dissipated until water formed in his eyes, he knew something bad had happened.

"Tell me everything then," he said.

Ban'ai sighed and began to speak as all the lions formed around him to hear what had happened. "I was busy helping you all fight those bloody hyenas when I saw Simba running and there was a hyena hot on his tail. I knew I had to help him so I flew as hard as I could to try to catch up and stop the hyena from hurting him. But I was not fast enough and Simba was not paying attention to notice the nearby gorge and fell down it. Luckily this was the gorge that had a river running through it which he landed in. I flew down to him right when he came up for air and was looking quite shocked.

'Ban'ai help me,' he cried while I hovered over him not sure what to do since the river was sweeping him away. So I followed him hoping to find something for him to cling to until you returned to help him. I was lucky enough too to find a jolly tree root sticking out in the water and told him to grab it. Simba did so and held on for dear life. Well just when I was about to fly back and get you, the root snapped and he was swept away again and this time the river moved faster.

Simba kept trying to swim away from the current and find some land but it was just too bally strong and I knew I could do nothing but pray that the river would smooth out somewhere and he could reach dry land and we could head back to you guys. Well my prayers were never bloody answered and when I looked on ahead at the river I noticed that it was gone, as if the world ended right there and that was when I realized that there was a waterfall right there.

'Simba grab something, any thing, it does not matter for your bally life depends on it,' I told him after I saw the waterfall. Simba listened and he tried with all his might, he even grabbed a rock once but the current was still way too swift for him to hang on to and a second later as he was trying to grab another rock, he ended up hitting his head against that rock. He then did not move and a few seconds later was swept down the waterfall. I flew down to find him and see if he might have been still alive, but he never came up. I searched the area many times before I finally had to give up and report the terrible news to you. Like I said before, I am terribly sorry I could not do anything to save him. If only I was a bloody hawk, then I could have caught him and brought him home instead of coming back empty winged."

Ban'ai lowered his head in shame and remained silent. Everyone else was silent until Sarabi roared in sadness and fell to the ground crying heavily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the outlands, Scar and Zira stood on a rock looking down at what was left of the hyena clan. Only about sixty were left and all of them did not look like they wanted to go back out there and fight. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were with them, they had been injured in a few places but nothing too serious.

"So you are all that is left?" asked Scar in a slightly angry tone.

"Yeah boss, those lions were too strong for us, if we stayed out there any longer than we could have been kibble," said Banzai.

"Well so much for your plan, it probably would have worked though if they weren't such cowards," said Scar to Zira. Zira sneered and looked down at the hyenas.

"I thought you all where tough and courageous when I first met you, but you proved me wrong and caused me to make a foolish decision, I hope you all are happy," said Zira angrily.

The hyenas all lowered their heads in shame wondering what Scar would do to them.

"Were any of the lions killed?" asked Scar.

"As a matter of fact yes, but only four of them," said Banzai.

Scar grumbled under his breath and decided to ask a question he probably knew the answer to. "And I am guessing Mufasa or Simba was not one of them am I right?" asked Scar.

"Yeah boss you're right," said Banzai sheepishly.

"Actually you are only half right," said Shenzi.

"Oh, am I?" asked Scar as he looked down at Shenzi with fascination.

"Yeah I actually chased the little runt away from Pride Rock. You know the saying always look before you are going? Well I'm guessing Simba never knew about that logic and fell down that nearby ravine, not the one with the wildebeest stampede but that other one with the river. And I know for certain that there is a waterfall a few ways away so I'm sensing that he is sleeping with the fishes now," said Shenzi.

Scar smiled. "Well that's one down and only one more to go," he said.

"So what's the next plan gonna be then boss?" asked Banzai.

Scar thought for a minute, he actually had not thought of a new plan since he believed the Hyenas would win the battle. He remained silent until Zira spoke up.

"Why don't we lay low for a while and maybe get other lions to join us. Then we could have a more powerful army and you will have more supporters once you are king," said Zira.

Scar smiled at her. "Oh I love that foul little mind of yours; it sounds like a great plan too. It might take a few years to get everyone we need but perhaps I can wait since I know those lionesses hate me now more than ever and Mufasa might even want to try and have another cub which we can probably destroy if it runs away like Simba did once," said Scar.

"What about us then, are we still in this battle too?" asked Banzai.

"Fine by me, but if any of you make any screw ups, I will kill you for it," said Scar.

All the hyenas nodded in agreement while Scar and Zira laughed evilly at their new idea that would hopefully take Mufasa by surprise when it would finally come into play.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course you are all wondering if Simba died or not. Well Ban'ai should have scouted the river a little bit harder. Simba did come up after he fell down the waterfall but did not surface until he was about four hundred feet away. This showed that Ban'ai was only thinking that he would come up right where the waterfall landed at the bottom of the river.

Simba did survive the fall too even though before that, he hit himself on a rock and lost consciousness. Simba's limp form then flowed down the river for many miles before finally coming to shore somewhere before dawn.

He was lucky too for on that particular day when he washed up on shore. It happened to be the day when two best friends had to cross that river to get some delicious bugs that they could only find on the other side

They were a meerkat and a warthog named Timon and Pumbaa, two outcasts who decided to live a new lifestyle for the rest of their life in the jungle. They thought their life was perfect and that it would never change, that is until that day when they wanted to cross the river.

"Oh good our log is still there to cross with come on Pumbaa, lets get some grub," said Timon.

But Pumbaa was not worried about food at the moment; he saw something strange a few feet away and had to go investigate.

"Pumbaa I'm starving, let's go," said Timon who was now getting grumpy since he had not had a meal since last night.

"But Timon I found something, I think it's still alive too," said Pumbaa.

"Alive! Is it a grub?" asked Timon happily.

"No it's furrier than that," said Pumbaa.

Timon walked over to investigate and sniffed the creature for a few minutes before coming face to face with it, that's when he screamed and jumped on Pumbaa's head.

"It's a lion, come on Pumbaa to the other side before he wakes up!" he said in a frightened voice.

"Aw but Timon, it's only a little lion, I don't think he can hurt us, and maybe we can teach him to be on our side," said Pumbaa.

"Ha ha, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Wait a minute what if we teach him to be on our side. Come on Pumbaa lets take him to a shadier spot and wake him up," said Timon.

Pumbaa then scooped Simba up and followed Timon back to a small pool inside the oasis. Once they got there, Timon woke him by splashing some water on his face. Simba awoke and looked around.

"W-where am I? Ouch my head," said Simba who then rubbed his head and then noticed that it was bleeding. He looked at it shocked for a minute before Timon put a leaf over the wound and stuck it there with some sap.

There you go do you feel better?" asked Pumbaa.

"I don't know," said Simba.

"What do you mean you don't know, we found you over by that river, you must have had something interesting happen to you," said Timon.

"You mean that you think I might have lived somewhere else before this?" asked Simba.

"Uh oh Timon, I think he has amnesia," said Pumbaa quietly in Timon's ear.

"Well that's good to know, now he might not try to eat us," whispered Timon.

Simba watched them, not sure what to make of these two strange creatures he had never seen before and wondered what to do.

"Any way do you know your name at all, where you are from, and how you got here?" asked Timon.

"No I don't know any of that," said Simba.

"Well that's okay, maybe no one liked you in your other life, but we like you and we will be your friends," said Timon.

"Okay then," said Simba who had to agree since he was quite confused but hoped to figure out everything eventually.

"Let's see here first we need to think of a name for you," said Timon.

"How about Larry?" asked Pumbaa.

Timon and Simba both made a disgusted face.

"Darwin?" asked Pumbaa.

Timon and Simba shook their heads.

"Newt?" asked Pumbaa.

"Hmm maybe," said Timon.

"Oh no, not that name," said Simba.

"Okay then, oh I know, Eisner," said Pumbaa.

Timon and Simba looked at Pumbaa angrily until Timon finally decided to come up with something.

"How about this, since you are a lion, we will call you Leo," said Timon.

"I like that name, now I'm hungry what kinds of things do lions like me eat?" asked Simba. (A/N: I am still calling him Simba even though his name is Leo now)

"Grubs," said Timon.

"Grubs what are those?" asked Simba.

Timon then walked over to a log and signaled Pumbaa to pick it up. When the log was lifted, a whole bunch of bugs scurried and wiggled around to get away but not fast enough for Timon who grabbed one.

"This kid is a grub," said Timon who then began to eat it.

"Ew I eat that?" asked Simba.

"Oh yeah, lions love these things," said Pumbaa who then slurped up a worm.

Simba looked at all the bugs scurrying around and picked one up but it hissed at him and Simba dropped it.

"It won't hurt you see," said Timon who then picked up the hissing bug and ate it.

"But I was afraid it would," said Simba.

"Hmm I guess I need to teach you a lesson about being afraid and worrying. Now repeat after me, Haukuna Matata," said Timon.

Hautuna Malaka," said Simba.

"No, no, no its Haukuna Matata, it means no worries," said Pumbaa slowly.

"Oh Haukuna Matata," said Simba.

"Yeah that's it," said Timon who then started to break out into the song. (A/N: Which I won't write since you all already know it any way.)

As they sang, Simba began to eat some of the grubs and found them quite good. He ate as much as he could until he felt full and followed Timon and Pumbaa into the jungle where he learned how to swing on vines, swim in the water, and stare at the stars once night fell.

By the time Simba fell asleep, he decided that this would be a great life and that he should never worry about what happened to him originally since if he could not remember then it probably was not that important. He hoped that his life would last like this forever and that it would never change.

A/N: Yay finally a real chapter, you all say. Any way I hope you liked it and I bet you are wondering how Simba is going to remember who he originally was, well you'll find out but it will be quite a few chapters before he does. Any way please review and I am sorry about that last chapter because I know you were all waiting for this. Well I will see you next week with the next chapter so have a great week.


	12. Simba's bad dream

A/N: We interrupt this story to bring you a short segment called "Me Flaming Flamers." Brought to you by Oxiclean when you need flames out of you just wipe them away with Oxiclean. Today I would like to tell you what MGM PyroLion had to say about the last chapter which was this (caution bad words ahead):

"NO! I truly protest, chapter 10 was bullshit, and now timon, what is this world coming to.I think Ban'ai should go tell Timon the bad news and find him gone and search and find them, the whole next chapter called 'Finding Simba'.And Simba stil be a kid when he was found, even though this is bullshit ( sorry but I know I can't write any better, so no offense) I'm signing all favorites, so don't disapoint me, please."

Okay first of all I would like to say to MGM PryoLion, you must not read thoroughly enough or even read authors notes. I clearly stated in my authors notes that if you flame you will be flamed back like what I am doing now. And did you even read Chapter six thoroughly? Remember Ma told Ban'ai that Timon left yet she has no idea where he went, so how could Ban'ai go and tell Timon that Simba is dead if he has no idea where Timon is. And I will not write a chapter about "Finding Simba" that is so unoriginal, and if you think I can't write well then why do you have me on your favorites list; it's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Also you spelled "Still" and "disappoint" wrong. Also because of this flame you gave me, I am putting you on my ignore list so don't try to review anonymously because if you do I will still make fun of you even more if you flame again and if you keep doing it anonymously I will be forced to no longer accept anonymous reviews, which I really don't want to do. Oh yeah and young kids might be reading the reviews so don't curse, it shows that you don't have a very good vocabulary.

This has been "Me Flaming Flamers" now back to the story.

-

It had been two weeks since Simba moved into the jungle with Timon and Pumbaa and shared the Haukuna Matata lifestyle with them. He loved to follow his two new friends around wherever they went, often having an adventure along the way.

One time, Simba was so amazed by a flying squirrel that he wondered if his kind could fly as well. So one day he climbed up a tree to the highest point and judged the distance between him and the next tree. Of course Timon and Pumbaa did not like what Simba was doing and tried to call him down.

"Young lion get down here," said Timon.

Simba heard him and looked down, he could not believe how far up he was. "Wow you guys look like ants down there, but I'm not coming down until I can see if I can fly," said Simba.

"Fine then I will count to three and if you are not down here when I finish you will be in big trouble mister," said Timon.

Simba just ignored him and started to jump as Timon began to count. Simba then felt himself fly into the air but then felt himself falling a few seconds later. Luckily he landed on something soft, Pumbaa's stomach. But he landed so hard on the warthog's stomach that Pumbaa let out the biggest fart he had ever made, causing all plants in a three hundred foot radius to die. They could not even go near the place for weeks afterward. And Simba received a strong scolding to never try and fly again or jump on Pumbaa's stomach.

To Simba, life was perfect. He never had to work or worry about any thing, to him Haukuna Matata was everything and because he had amnesia, he thought it was the only thing. His daily routine was getting up in the morning to find delicious bugs, followed by a nice walk to the waterfall, which included a crossing on top of a log. From there they swam by the waterfall for a few hours before finding a lunch of bugs. After their lunch, they would all find a nice spot to sleep in and take a nap for a few hours. After the nap, a trip to a warm spring complete with bubbles, how the bubbles got there they had not figured out (heeheehee). After the warm spring, they had dinner followed by a few hours of looking up at the stars before going to bed.

Of course Timon was still scared of Simba especially at night. He worried that Simba would return to his original way of life and eat them in their sleep, so because of this, Simba had to sleep about one hundred feet away from them, all alone.

Simba of course did not really like this idea; he wanted someone to sleep close to him. The nights were often chilly and weird noises were often heard throughout the night. Luckily for him he was a fast sleeper and was sound asleep in no time.

He would still wake up every two or three hours because he had to use the bathroom and the thought of going to the specific place where Timon had made a bathroom out of alone scared him. He thought there might be another creature out there that might eat him so he would always go to Timon who then led him to their little bathroom spot. It usually happened one or two times a night and Timon never liked it, but knew he had to keep the young cub happy.

Since the two weeks Simba had been there, he had never experienced a bad dream. He had some before he had amnesia but of course he could not remember that. And his first one was quite scary to him.

As he drifted off into slumber, he found himself in a field of wildflowers with butterflies flying in every direction. Simba loved chasing butterflies and began to pounce on them, sometimes catching them, sometimes not.

"Hey Leo," he heard a voice call.

Simba looked in the direction it came from and saw Timon and Pumbaa coming over to him.

"Hi guys," he said happily.

"Come on, lets go jump in the lake," said Pumbaa.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up, I just want to catch this one butterfly," said Simba. Timon and Pumbaa then vanished before his eyes, but he did not notice because a butterfly landed right in front of him.

Simba smiled and pounced but missed and the butterfly began to fly away. Simba ran after him and a few seconds later he found it perched on a flower and sucking some pollen. Simba smiled when he noticed that there was a rock just above it and climbed it. For a second he stood still on the rock before he finally pounced on the butterfly. He knew he caught it because he did not see the creature fly away and when he opened his paws, he found the butterfly gone, in fact so was the flower it was on.

Simba stood up confused and looked around him, the sky was suddenly dark and the grass suddenly turned brown until there was nothing but dirt. Everything was barren.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" cried Simba who was now quite scared. But his two parental figures did not come.

Suddenly the earth began to shake and Simba stood there in fear as rocks suddenly became taller until they were so high that Simba knew he could not climb them. He thought the shaking had finished and was about to walk in a direction where no tall rocks were formed when he felt the ground shake again. He looked around and nothing happened until he suddenly saw some strange creatures coming at him.

They were all a dark color and had hooves like Pumbaa. But they had uglier faces than what Pumbaa had and they were much longer, with horns growing on the side of their heads. Of course Simba had never seen a wildebeest ever since he had amnesia so he had no idea what they were; all he knew was that he needed to run as fast as he could from them.

As Simba ran, he saw a strange light up ahead and knew he had to get to it before he could get trampled by the strange beasts. But something strange seemed to be happening, as he ran he noticed that the light was not getting any closer, as if he was jogging in place. Simba turned around to see how close the creatures were from him and they seemed to be getting closer but they still stayed behind him. Simba then turned back toward the light and suddenly noticed that he was on a river and strangely enough, nothing was holding him up to keep him from falling in, yet he never fell and continued to run toward the light.

Soon Simba felt himself get closer as the light soon got brighter and the strange creatures suddenly disappeared. Once Simba felt close enough to the light, he decided to see if he could grab it. But failed. Simba was about to try again when he looked down and noticed that the water had suddenly ended and was falling down another barren wasteland. Simba tried to grab the light but instead began to fall. He then watched himself get closer toward the bottom hoping that something would catch him. Instead he landed hard on the earth and that's when Simba came back to reality and woke with a start.

Simba looked around, breathing heavily. He had never encountered such a strange dream in all his life and it scared him. Simba now wanted to be with someone, someone who could hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. Simba wanted to go to Timon and Pumbaa and tell them what happened but had second thoughts about it since it would be the third time that night that he would wake them. For a few minutes he sat there shivering wondering what to do. He tried to lie down and go back to sleep but the thought of seeing those weird creatures again scared him. That's when he knew that he had to wake up Timon and see if Timon could do anything.

Simba slowly walked over to where the warthog and meerkat lay all peaceful like. He sat there for a moment not wanting to disturb them. He thought about scooting up close to them but Pumbaa would probably feel it and wake up screaming. Finally he decided to gather up his courage and call Timon.

"Timon," said Simba sheepishly.

"Jeeze what don't you understand about the concept of a good nights sleep huh?" asked Timon who had jumped up startled and turned to face Simba angrily with really red eyes.

"Well it's just that I had a bad dream," said Simba quietly.

Suddenly Timon's anger dissipated and the look of worry soon showed in his face. He stood there for a second thinking not knowing what to do and decided to wake Pumbaa. He gave the warthog a sharp jab in the side and Pumbaa awoke startled.

"W-what," said Pumbaa groggily.

"Leo here had a bad dream," said Timon.

Pumbaa looked over at the unhappy Simba and quickly felt sorry for him. "Awww. Why don't you sleep here with us," he then said.

Simba gave a weak smile. "You really mean it?" he asked.

"Sure hop on over," said Timon who actually thought it was a good idea since he used to experience the same thing when he was but a youngster.

Simba then gave a happy grin and ran on over. He found a nice soft spot against the tree and close to Pumbaa and once he was settled, he gave the famous speech they gave each other when they were all in bed.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Sleep tight," yawned Timon.

"Dream of bedbugs tonight," said Pumbaa who then started to snore the moment after.

Simba gave a small chuckle and closed his eyes. Timon did the same but before he could fall asleep all the way, he felt Simba grab him, for a second he thought he was going to be eaten until he realized that Simba was just cuddling with him. Timon sighed, just as long as Simba did that, he would be perfectly fine.

Soon all three were snoring happily, all felt safe together next to the tree and all of them knew that their Hakuna Matata was the greatest ever, and nothing was going to change that.

-

A/N: There's chapter 12 for you all. I had to put that scene in from the Lion King 1 ½ because it was just so sweet and I thought it would be cool to show my version of the dream. Any way please review, but nicely, you don't want the same treatment I just gave MGM PyroLion now do you. Well I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next week even though I have little idea with what I want to do next, but hopefully that will be decided by next week. Oh yeah and Kiara32 I was actually not thinking about the "remember who you are" thing for some reason but now you gave me an interesting idea for an upcoming chapter, thank you very much. Well have a great upcoming weekend.


	13. Am I a worthy advisor?

In the two weeks since Simba's disappearance and belief that he had died, the pride had been in low spirits and laughter was a rare occurrence. Sarabi had fallen into deep depression and never strayed far away from the pride rock cave and poor Nala, who had never experienced a death before was in total shock and rarely said anything.

Mufasa had not sunk into depression at all but the looks he gave to Sarabi told her that he was quite sad by what happened. He wanted to kill his brother for what happened but he knew that violence never solved any thing and believed that his brother had given up since it had been two weeks and nothing strange was happening.

One evening Mufasa wandered out into the savanna, he needed to think for a little while since being in the cave with Sarabi all day had emotionally drained him and he needed some advice. Slowly he ambled over to a small hill and looked up at the stars that had just begun to shine. They were brighter than usual tonight which he believed that it meant the great kings were more than willing to give him advice. Mufasa gave a weak smile and then began to speak.

"How's Simba up there Father, I hope he is keeping you busy. I just wish he was not taken from me so fast. Why do these things have to happen, why can't the world be good, why was I so stupid and not kill my brother when I had a chance, why?" said Mufasa who then for the first time began to cry uncontrollably.

Perched on a nearby tree, Ban'ai had heard the whole thing. Since Simba had been gone, he rarely stayed near Pride Rock because he was so ashamed of himself. He had probably only given Mufasa the morning report twice in the past two weeks and both those times he was quick and to the point before heading back out to scan the area some more.

Ban'ai knew he had to comfort the king so he flew down and perched on his shoulders.

"Sah if you want to blame any one for Simba's death, I believe you should blame me, I am the one who did not save him in time, I'm the one who warned you too late and if you want you may eat me for it," sobbed Ban'ai.

Mufasa continued to cry for a few seconds before answering. "Ban'ai its not your fault, we all make mistakes including ones that even if you don't want to make them."

Ban'ai sighed and looked up at the stars with Mufasa. He had never stayed awake this late before and this was the first time he really paid attention to the stars. "So you say that all the great kings are up there?" he asked.

Mufasa nodded.

"But what about everyone else of the pride?" asked Ban'ai.

"Oh they are there too but they don't shine as bright," said Mufasa.

The two remained silent for quite a while, neither of them saying anything, just enjoying the night and wishing that Simba was there to share it with them.

"Well what are you going to do now that Simba is gone?" asked Ban'ai.

"We decided that once Sarabi feels better we will have another cub, I need someone to carry on in my place," said Mufasa.

"I wish you luck the second time then sah," said Ban'ai.

"Thank you Ban'ai but I know nothing will ever replace Simba," said Mufasa.

Ban'ai just nodded while Mufasa let out a huge yawn. "I guess I am more tired than I think, better go back to the cave, you coming?" he asked.

"Not right now, I feel I need to talk to Rafiki," said Ban'ai.

"But he's asleep," said Mufasa.

"I know but I mean tomorrow," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa just nodded, he knew Ban'ai still felt bad and knew that it was best to just let him be. He watched for a minute as Ban'ai flew back to the tree he was on and then slowly walked back to Pride Rock.

The next morning Ban'ai woke to a very rude awakening. Rafiki hit him on the head with his walking stick. Ban'ai stood there shocked for a second as he rubbed his head and looked up at the old monkey.

"You needed me?" asked Rafiki.

"Uh yeah, how did you know?" asked Ban'ai as he rubbed his head.

"Because I know everything, now what is it you want to ask me?" asked Rafiki.

Ban'ai looked around and noticed that a lot of animals were nearby and he really wanted to have a quiet and private conversation.

"Can we talk in your tree?" asked Ban'ai.

"Certainly, I will see you there," said Rafiki.

Ban'ai then flew as fast as he could to Rafiki's tree but even though he knew that he was much faster than Rafiki, the old baboon still beat him to it and was there waiting for him when he arrived. Rafiki was definitely a magical creature.

"Now my young one what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"Well I thought you would already know that," said Ban'ai.

"You don't know me very well do you, now tell me what you want to talk about," said Rafiki.

"Okay sorry. Well I was just wondering, do you think I am a worthy advisor?" he asked.

Rafiki stared at him; he was surprised Ban'ai would ask such a question. "And why do you ask that?" he asked.

"Because you know I was too late to save Simba. I know if I did not stall like I did I would have saved him and Sarabi would not be so depressed like she is now," said Ban'ai.

Rafiki sighed, "I know Mufasa said it was not your fault so why do you keep thinking that it's your fault?" asked Rafiki.

"Because I know it is and that he is just trying to cheer me up," said Ban'ai.

Rafiki then hit Ban'ai on the head with his stick before talking again. "Stop thinking that, it was not your fault, it is no ones fault, only Scars for being the way he is," said Rafiki.

"Oh yeah I heard that story, just terrible," said Ban'ai.

"So let me tell you something, death is a part of the great circle of life, you cannot stop death no matter what, and our deaths could already be planned for us. Maybe it's of old age, being killed by a jackal, or even of a disease. That's how death is," said Rafiki.

"I understand now but once the next child is born I plan to be more careful with it, I will make sure it doesn't die and I will treat it like it was my own son," said Ban'ai.

"Well that is a big promise especially for a cuckoo," said Rafiki.

Ban'ai just smiled. "Thanks Rafiki," he said and then without a goodbye, flew back to pride rock.

Rafiki watched him go, he was glad he could talk sense into the bird and hoped that everything would go well for the pride in the next years to come.

-

Extremely long Authors Note: Gah sorry about that chapter, I wanted to explain what was happening with the pride but it didn't seem to come out the way I wanted. But what really helps if you want to write something sad is go to the Lion King fan art site and look at the pictures that are sad while listening to Celine Dion, it kinda works. I hope the next chapters are better but I can't make any promises because I keep changing my mind with what I want to do. So in advance I apologize if the time span or the plot of the next few chapters get a little wonky. Also MGM PyroLion actually sent me an email saying he was truly sorry for the flame he gave me, something quite rare for a flamer to do. So I am going to remove you from my ignore list but if you flame me again I will be forced to taunt you a second time and fart in your general direction. (Sorry, stupid Monty Python joke) So any way that's all I have to say for now so please review and I will see you all next week with something better. Have a nice upcoming weekend.

Oh yeah one question for you guys, I've been noticing that a lot of people are saying that Mufasa's father was called Ahadi or something like that. What site do they have the story on, because I would love to read what happened before the lion king and how Scar got his Scar. I can't seem to find it any where, thanks in advance.

See I told you all it was a long authors note.


	14. Two cubs

A year passed and the pride lands continued to flourish under Mufasa's leadership. But the king was getting older and he knew that he needed an heir soon before he was too old to lead. Of course talking to Sarabi about having another child was like asking her if it would be better to eat grass than meat. Even after a year of Simba gone missing, she was still heartbroken by it and Mufasa knew that it would take a while before she was ready to have a child so it was best that he should wait and hopefully one day she would be ready.

Scar and Zira were different though. A year after they had sent the hyenas to attack, Scar found himself in a very peculiar situation. He was watching Zira from the entrance of his cave along with four other lions who joined him over the year to help him conquer the pride lands.

He watched from the entrance as Zira strained and grunted from pain. He knew what it meant but he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready for that new responsibility of becoming a father. Zira on the other hand had been quite excited by her pregnancy and kept thinking of ideas of what to do with the child when it was old enough to play with her.

As Scar watched her, he hoped that the child would be healthy and would one day help him in conquering the pride lands, maybe even being his heir.

After nearly an hour of waiting for the child to arrive, Scar quickly noticed a small bundle of fur eating by Zira's side while she cleaned him.

"Well is it male or female?" he asked.

"It is a male Scar, it looks as if you will have an heir once you take over the pride lands," said Zira.

Scar slowly walked up to investigate but was not sure if Zira would let him.

"Can I see him?" he asked in a rather kind voice, something rare for Scar to do.

Zira quickly grabbed the cub by the scruff of the neck and set him down in front of Scar. The cub quickly began to whimper now that there was no more milk next to him.

Scar smiled at first until he noticed how scraggly the young cub was, even after being cleaned thoroughly. He was very skinny since not much food could be provided in the outlands. He even looked like he could not survive the night.

"This is my son!" asked Scar startled.

"I'm afraid so, maybe we should have waited until we conquered the pride lands," said Zira.

"Perhaps but this cub will not be my heir, I don't even think he will survive his first week let alone his first night," said Scar.

"Well I will try to keep him alive and I will try to produce a better son for you which means I should get more food when we make a kill. I will also teach him to hate Mufasa so when the time is right he can help attack and I will name him Nuka," said Zira.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea and I will still treat him like my son, now that the child has been born, you rest while we go out to hunt," said Scar.

Zira nodded and then carried little Nuka back to a nice soft spot where he could have his meal. She watched as he ate hungrily, she felt bad for him now that he was only going to be a member of the pride but that was what Scar wanted. Now she hoped that the next child would please Scar and not make him angry.

A month passed and Nuka grew but he did not grow strong. He stayed as scraggily as the day he was born and it annoyed Scar to have a son like that, he wanted to show that his lines would be strong not weak like the way Nuka was.

The only thing he did like about Nuka was his playfulness even though his playfulness did occur when he was trying to sleep.

One day Nuka was being his usual annoying self and tried to wake up Scar.

"Come on Dad get up, I want to play pull the ear again," said Nuka.

Scar opened an eye and growled at him. "Why don't you go bug the hyenas, I bet they would love to play that game with you," he said.

"But they don't like me," said Nuka.

"Why don't you try to play by yourself for once then and let Daddy sleep," said Scar who then rolled the other way causing Nuka to stare at his fathers back.

Nuka sighed and sat there for a moment wondering what he could play with by himself when suddenly a small locust appeared in front of him. Nuka smiled and pounced at the locust but missed. The locust then flew a few feet and landed on a small grass stem.

Nuka pounced on it again and this time the locust flew even farther. For several minutes, the lion and locust tried to move either closer or farther away from the other until Nuka discovered he was not home any more. The ground was greener and the sky was bluer, it was more cheerful than his home so he decided to explore.

He did not go very far from his home and mainly pounced on a few things he saw fit to be pounced on. And of course finding a small green bird who was surveying on top of a rock would be really fun.

Slowly Nuka crept toward the bird until he was a few inches away and pounced. He caught the bird and the bird tried to fly off but Nuka had him by the tail feathers.

"Let go I say," said the bird (A/N: obviously you figured out by now that it was Ban'ai)

"But I want to play," said Nuka who pulled at Ban'ai as hard as he could.

"Well I don't, now where did you come from?" asked Ban'ai.

"From that shadowy place over there," said Nuka still pulling and talking between his teeth.

That was when Ban'ai noticed something about the cub, he looked just like Scar and that was not good. Then as hard as he could, Ban'ai pulled himself away from Nuka and flew off, minus a few feathers. He was definitely going to tell Mufasa that an outlander had invaded the pride lands.

Nuka sat there watching Ban'ai fly off with his tail feathers in his mouth and sighed, he thought that was fun until the bird flew off. But he quickly forgot about it when he found a beetle scurrying off into a bush.

He chased the beetle for quite sometime until it finally stopped running from the cub. Nuka then tossed it about with his claws and right when he was about to pounce on it and maybe see what it tasted like a huge paw stepped on the beetle.

Nuka looked up to see who's paw it belonged to and found himself staring up at the king of the pride lands, Mufasa, on his shoulder sat Ban'ai looking quite embarrassed by the fact that he was missing some tail feathers.

"Are you the offspring of Scar?" asked Mufasa.

"Yup," said Nuka who believed he was special for having a father like Scar.

"Do you know what the penalty is for trespassing on my land?" asked Mufasa angrily. Cub or not, this child was violating a rule that should have been taught to him as soon as he could talk.

"No sir," said Nuka who now began to tremble.

"It's death," said Ban'ai in a you should know this kind of voice.

"But I did not know that, I'll leave right now and you will never hear from me again," said Nuka.

Mufasa did not care at all for this child, he knew that Scar would one day poison his mind and tell the cub that he was evil, no matter the consequences; he had to get rid of him.

Mufasa then lifted his huge paw while Nuka stood there waiting for his judgment to pass. But it never came; instead it was Mufasa who received the heavy blow to his face by none other than Scar.

Mufasa stood there in a daze for a few seconds before realizing that his brother was the one who did it and was standing right in front of him, teeth bared. Zira was next to him, protecting Nuka.

"How dare you try to kill my son," said Scar.

"Well he was trespassing on my land, you should have taught him to say out of this place," said Mufasa.

"Well you should have given him a second chance instead of trying to kill him on his first accidental visit here," said Zira.

"Hey I thought he killed you," said Ban'ai who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"No he didn't, I survived and one day you will pay dearly for what you did to me a year ago," said Zira.

"What me or him?" asked Ban'ai.

"Both of you," said Scar whose patience was now running very low because he was at the presence of his horrible brother. "And how would you have liked it if I killed your son?"

"You did kill my son," said Mufasa angrily.

"Oh did the hyenas get him, I'm terribly sorry about that, well then if you want to make it even, then take my son," said Scar who pushed Nuka in front of Mufasa. (A/N: Yes I know it's a little bit like the Lion King 2, and I apologize)

Mufasa stared down at the cub who shook with fright, for a second he wondered if he should fight them, then all would be over, but he was the only one there save for Ban'ai. He knew it was best to turn the other cheek for now.

"Take that cub and get out, we are finished for now," said Mufasa.

Zira then grabbed Nuka by the waist and walked off while Scar stared at Mufasa menacingly. "You better watch your back brother, your time will come, and that will be a glorious day for me and Zira," he said before turning back and walking off with his bride.

Mufasa watched them go while Ban'ai sat on his shoulder looking puzzled.

"Why did you not kill them sah?" he asked.

"Because Ban'ai I was the only one there and it is not easy to fight more than one lion and besides even though my brother's soul is blacker than the night, I still love him. I know I must either kill him or find a way to rid him of his hate. But I am not ready to kill him and I am not sure how to rid him of his hate," said Mufasa.

"Oh I see," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa then turned around and headed back to pride rock

While heading back to pride rock, Nuka had some questions of his own to ask his mother and father about.

"Why did that mean lion try to kill me?" he asked.

"Because you invaded his territory even though you did not know you did," said Scar who sounded quite angry.

"Why does he not like us any way?" asked Nuka.

"Because he thinks he's better than us, we used to be part of his pride but he kicked us out because he felt we were trying to invade his space, which of course we weren't," said Scar who was of course lying, he wanted to make sure his son grew up to hate Mufasa no matter what.

"Sounds like he has issues," said Nuka, he had heard Banzai say that to him once.

Zira set Nuka down in the cave and then spoke up. "Yes he does I'm surprised that the other lionesses of his pride even like him," she said.

"That's why one day we will rise up and kill him so they won't have to worry about them not trusting him any more," said Scar.

"And I will help you," said Nuka who puffed up his scrawny chest to act like he was tough.

"And we will be very glad you did," said Zira who then started to give Nuka a nice bath while Scar decided to patrol the outlands.

-

It wasn't until about six months later that a change took place in the pride lands. It was a good change too because Sarabi was expecting to give birth to a cub any day now. Sarabi was still sad about Simba's death and was still not sure about having one but knew it was for the better. Everyone was excited about this occasion including Nala who was hoping for a boy so she can become queen one day. She still missed Simba tremendously. Everyone could see it in her eyes, she was not as happy as she once was and never was very playful anymore.

It was a very rainy day when the time was right for the birth. Sadly though, Sarabi had spent all morning trying to give birth but the cub would not appear. Mufasa even moved the pride to a far spot in the cave to give her space just in case it could be easier.

Finally after nearly seven hours, Mufasa told Ban'ai to find Rafiki so he could help. Rafiki of course came over as quickly as he could and added herbs and other remedies to help with the birth.

After about two hours of helping her, Rafiki was finally able to help the cub out. He did not say anything when it came out though and Mufasa was very anxious.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"It was a boy," said Rafiki.

"Was, what do you mean was?" asked Sarabi who quickly jumped up to see the child but Rafiki kept it from her.

"I'm afraid that the reason it was so hard for it to be born was because it is a stillborn," said Rafiki who then revealed the dead cub to both Mufasa and Sarabi.

The two lions stared at their dead cub in disbelief; another heir to the throne was gone.

"How long had it been dead?" asked Mufasa.

"About an hour after you started having the contractions, I'm sorry this happened, I will bury it for you at the edge of pride rock," said Rafiki.

Suddenly Sarabi burst into tears and ran out of the cave and into the rain. Mufasa followed her while Rafiki stood there with the dead cub feeling terrible for them. The rest of the pride walked up to Rafiki.

"What are they going to do now?" asked Nala.

"Hopefully try to have another cub," said Sarafina.

"Should I go look for them?" asked Nala.

"No, let them be, this is very tragic to them and it is best if you wait until they feel better to tell you all what they want to do. I feel like my work here is done, if anyone needs me, just send Ban'ai," said Rafiki who then walked out of the cave with the cub and back to his tree.

Everyone stood there watching him leave while they wondered if Mufasa and Sarabi would be all right.

It was not until late morning when Mufasa and Sarabi returned. Sarabi looked terrible, her eyes were wet from crying and her body looked like she had run out of strength. As soon as she reached the spot where she slept, she fell down exhausted. Mufasa stood there watching her and then looked at his pride.

"I suppose you all are wondering what we plan to do now," he said.

The lionesses nodded.

"Sarabi is too depressed to even try to have another child. She is afraid the same fate might happen to another one if she tries. So now we are trusting Nala to take our place in the pride lands," said Mufasa.

Nala stood there shocked while Sarafina gave a slight smile at the fact that her daughter would be queen no matter what.

"But I have no mate, how will I rule without a mate?" asked Nala.

"You can find one, sometimes when I patrol I find a scent of a rogue making a quick pass on the land, hopefully the next one would be perfect for you," said Mufasa.

"Yes sir, I will see what I can do," said Nala.

Mufasa smiled at her and then turned back to comfort Sarabi who had barely said a word. He hoped that she would be okay.

The next morning, Nala was up and decided to go out and hunt for Sarabi since she knew that the queen was in no state to even try and hunt.

She wandered around the pride lands looking for the perfect meal when Ban'ai flew over on her shoulder.

"How is the heir to the throne this morning?" he asked.

"I'm alright, how about you?" asked Nala.

"I am thrilled that you will be the next line to the throne, even though you look as if you are not ready, you still miss Simba don't you?" asked Ban'ai.

Nala nodded. "It's going to be hard to find someone like Simba," she said.

"I understand completely, now then do you want me to scout for an injured ungulate (A/N: hooved mammal) for you?" asked Ban'ai.

"No I'm good thanks, but you can still talk to me for a while, I feel like I have not had a good conversation since Simba disappeared," said Nala.

"Fine by me then, lets see here, you want to talk about the great times you had with Simba?" asked Ban'ai.

Nala frowned. "I'm still not ready to talk about that yet, it was just way too sudden and I believe his time was not supposed to come yet," she said.

"Okay then, how about this, why do you think Rafiki has a blue butt. Personally I think it's because he itches it too much," said Ban'ai.

Nala chuckled and was about to give her answer when a dark form suddenly jumped out of the bushes.

A/N: There's chapter fourteen with a little bit of a cliffy for you before I start the next chapter. I hope you all liked this chapter. And Sulkenwolfpup, its alright if you don't like Ban'ai, you're not supposed to like every character and thanks for the information on where those stories are even though the sites you put down did not show up since Fanfiction . net usually does that when people review. If you want to try to give me those sites again just use spaces in there so they will not get deleted. Well please review everyone and I will return next week with a new chapter. Have a nice week.


	15. Kamau

Nala and Ban'ai both jumped back a few feet when the strange figure suddenly appeared. At first, Nala thought it was Scar because of the mane but when she gave a second look she noticed that the mane was a little bit lighter. That was when Nala knew that this lion was a stranger to the land.

"My goodness you scared me don't you know that it is not polite to jump out at someone when they are not paying attention," said Nala a little annoyed.

"Yeah I nearly had a heart attack," said Ban'ai.

The lion stepped closer from the shadows revealing his face and that was when Nala realized that something was wrong with him. He was limping and his breath was a little ragged.

"Please…….help me," he said before collapsing into the grass.

Nala gasped. "Ban'ai go get Rafiki, maybe he could help him," said Nala.

Ban'ai nodded and flew as fast as he could to find the old shaman while Nala walked closer to the injured lion.

Once she was close enough, she realized that he was young, about her age, he was also quite handsome but Nala knew that handsomeness was not something to look for in a husband. Then she realized what his problem was. His shoulder was bleeding quite badly and the wound did not look like something other lions would make. It was from something different.

"Oh my, who did that to you?" asked Nala.

'Two legged's" said the lion weakly.

Nala looked down at him quite confused, did he mean someone like Rafiki, she had heard that baboons could be quite dangerous. Maybe Rafiki would explain it to here better.

"What is your name?" asked Nala a little nervous about asking him questions since he was so weak.

"Kamau," he said.

"Quiet Warrior," she said softly knowing that that was the meaning of his name. She liked it but said nothing since she really did not want to drain his strength.

It felt like forever by the time Rafiki arrived and when he looked down at Kamau he knew that the wound was serious.

"Help me bring him over to the bushes where he will be safe from the sun, I am sensing he is going to have a long recovery," said Rafiki.

"Kamau did you here that? You have to get up and move back to the bushes, we will help you," said Nala.

Kamau said nothing but slowly lifted himself up and leaned against Nala as she led him over to a clear spot in the bushes where Rafiki stood there waiting. Once Kamau reached the spot he collapsed from exhaustion. Rafiki then touched his wound causing Kamau to growl slightly.

"Now Kamau I am going to help you so please try not to bite me," said Rafiki.

"Don't worry…..I can…..only growl any way," he said.

Rafiki inspected it while Nala and Ban'ai stood nearby watching. Once Rafiki was done with the inspection, he spoke.

"I have seen many creatures carry this wound and this one is very light compared to others. Just as long as I heal it properly he will be fine," said Rafiki.

"So what is that wound from?" asked Nala.

"Humans," said Rafiki.

"Humans? What are those?" asked Ban'ai.

"They are creatures that walk on two legs like me, but they not as kind and use up the land like it should be their own instead of for every creature in the world. Kamau here was shot by a stick they use for killing other animals. They most likely wanted his fur," said Rafiki.

'That's terrible," said Nala.

"I know, now please be quiet, this takes a lot of concentration and I don't want to mess up," said Rafiki.

Nala nodded as she and Ban'ai watched Rafiki make special herbs and other remedies to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet. It seemed to take forever until Rafiki smiled happily.

"I got the little bugger," said Rafiki.

Nala and Ban'ai looked at him quizzically until he pulled out his bloody paw to show them a round object that had been in Kamau's shoulder.

"That would have killed him?" asked Ban'ai.

"Yes it is more powerful than it looks," said Rafiki.

Nala sniffed it and then pawed it lightly before she caused it to fall on the ground and into the grass.

"Oops," said Nala.

"Don't worry about it, it is better to have it there than inside you. Now then Kamau is going to need rest so I would suggest that you stay away from him until he is better. I will stay beside him at all times making sure the wound will not bleed too much. When I am ready I will find you or I will get Ban'ai to see you," said Rafiki.

"Yes sir. And if you need anything I would be glad to help you," said Nala.

Rafiki nodded as Nala and Ban'ai left the bushes so they could go hunt for Sarabi. So far Rafiki sensed that these two would become friends in time.

Even though Nala would not stop thinking about Kamau, she was able to kill an antelope and bring it home to Sarabi who was actually up walking around when she arrived.

"Here you are Sarabi, sorry it took so long," said Nala.

"That is quite alright, I know how hard hunts can be sometimes," said Sarabi.

"Actually that was not the real reason," said Nala.

"What was it then?" asked Sarabi as she began to tear at the flesh of the antelope.

"I met someone," said Nala.

"You met someone, was he or she from the outlands?" asked Sarafina.

"No mother I met another lion," said Nala.

"Where is he and may I meet him?" asked Mufasa who sounded a little anxious by the fact that Nala seemed to have found someone already.

"You can't right now, he's hurt, Rafiki is trying to heal him but once he feels better I'll bring him to you sir," said Nala.

"Does he seem nice?" asked Sarafina.

"I don't know, he only said a few words like his name and how he got hurt but that's about it," said Nala.

"What is his name?" asked Sarabi.

"Kamau," said Nala.

Mufasa just nodded at her, he was glad she told him this so now it wouldn't come so suddenly to him although he wished it was Simba she had found but that was something that would never happen, his son was dead and that was final. Though he wished that that was not the case.

It was three days later; Nala had just killed a wildebeest with the pride when Ban'ai came flying up to her.

"Kamau would like to talk to you," he said.

Nala stood up and looked over at Sarabi and Mufasa who had heard the whole thing.

"Go ahead, and bring him some of the kill, he might be hungry," said Sarabi.

Nala smiled and took a piece of hindquarter and ran as fast as she could with it towards Kamau.

When she arrived she found Rafiki standing outside of the bushes waiting for her. "Ah I am glad you brought some meat with you or I would have sent you back to get some," he said.

"I knew he would want some," said Nala who then walked into the bushes and found Kamau laying up and smiling at her.

"Thank you for bringing food for me too and thank you so much for saving my life," he said.

"Your welcome but Rafiki was the one who really saved your life," said Nala.

"But you sent Rafiki didn't you, I've seen lionesses just walk away," said Kamau who then began to eat the piece of meat she gave him.

Nala watched him, now that he was healed; his face looked friendlier meaning he could be trusted. She then saw his bullet wound which had actually been bandaged by a special leaf Rafiki used.

"How is your shoulder?" asked Nala.

"Its okay, Rafiki healed it up nicely though, the only problem is is that I will have a scar for life and I will walk with a limp," said Kamau.

"Oh," said Nala.

"So Rafiki said your name is Nala, am I right?" asked Kamau.

"Yes it is so where did you come from and how did you run into humans, I have never even seen then out here," said Nala.

"It's good that you have not seen them, you can never tell whether they want to kill you or not, my old pride dealt with them all the time," said Kamau.

"Oh dear, what was your pride like any way and why did you leave it?" asked Nala.

"Let me tell you then," said Kamau as he began to tell his story. "I was born probably around the same time as you; we were a nice big pride to the south of here. My father was the king and my oldest brother was going to take his place one day. It did not matter to me, he looked like he would grow to be a fine king and I always saw him as my role model. Now about the humans, I first saw them on the first day I actually went out to explore with my mother. They were in a strange contraption and they just watched us or clicked on a box that would suddenly flash a bright light at us. Then they would leave. We had many of those types of human's visit us like that though sometimes we did have a human come with a stick and shoot one of the members of our pride. It was always horrible to see and I never liked that. Finally when I was old enough I did not want to worry about getting shot and killed so I left the pride. No one wanted me to do that but I knew it was for the better.

"It was a week since I left the family and while I was hunting for something I could smell the human sneaking up on me. I saw him and a first I thought he was just wandering the savanna and if he got close I would attack him. Then suddenly like lighting he whipped out his stick and shot at me. He missed the first time but as I was running I heard him shoot the second time then I felt this searing pain go through my shoulder but I did not stop running I just kept going until I ran into you."

Nala had heard the whole thing and was surprised about how well he accepted his brother being king; she was used to Scar and his evil ways.

"So tell me about you," said Kamau.

Nala stared at him for a moment; she was surprised he had asked that. "Nothing much to tell, the king of my pride lost his son about a year and a half ago, he tried to have another cub but was stillborn so now he wants me to take his place when he is ready," she said.

"He doesn't have a brother or anything to help him rule?" asked Kamau.

"Actually he does, but he was banished for trying to kill him," said Nala.

"Any you say there is nothing much to tell, tell me about this brother, in fact tell me as much as you can because I would like to know," said Kamau.

Nala then told Kamau everything she could remember from the day of Scars banishment, the death of Zazu, Simba's death, and Sarabi's sadness. Kamau listened to every word and felt bad for her.

"Would you like it if I became your mate?" asked Kamau once Nala was finished.

Nala looked up at him in shock; she did not expect him to ask that. "Only if you want to," said Nala.

"I won't push you then," said Kamau.

"I would like to think about it then," said Nala.

"Take your time," said Kamau.

Nala just nodded but now it felt being very awkward in the bush with him. "I'm going home, I'll see you again soon," said Nala who then without a second glance or waiting for a reply she ran out.

When Nala returned to the rock, she decided to sit down at the edge and think. It was something she had never done so naturally Sarafina came over to check on her.

"Is something wrong Nala?" she asked.

"Kamau asked to be my mate today," Nala sighed.

"What did you say?" asked Sarafina.

"I told him I would think about it," said Nala.

"You would rather have Simba huh," said Sarafina.

Nala nodded. "I know he's dead but I still feel I would be betraying him if I loved someone else, Simba was my life Mother."

"Time will heal all wounds, one day you will realize that Simba is just a memory and then you will probably love every lion you come across," said Sarafina.

Nala just sighed and said nothing, Sarafina knew that it was best to leave her alone and let her think for a while.

Two days passed before Kamau could finally leave the bush and meet Mufasa and the rest of the pride landers. Nala met up with him and together they walked toward pride rock. Kamau limped the entire way like Rafiki said he would but it was barely noticeable.

When Kamau reached Pride Rock he was greeted by Mufasa who looked him over carefully. He liked how well built this lion was and how his face showed kindness.

"I would like to welcome you to the pride, if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask," said Mufasa.

"Thank you sir, I will try to be a good member of your pride, but I of course cannot make any promises," said Kamau.

"Just beware of the outlands, that's my only warning to you, I'm sure Nala told you all about it," said Mufasa.

Kamau nodded; so far he thought Scar was a big bully who should be taught a lesson. He knew he could not do it though because he was inexperienced but hoped that one day he would do something about the evil lion.

A week later, Nala stayed up late to look up at the stars and wonder how Simba was doing up there.

"Hi Simba, I miss you so much, I wish you could come back, I have so many thought in my head and I feel that you're the only one who can help. Hopefully you will answer when I ask you this, do you think Kamau is right for me?" she asked.

Nala stood there as nothing happened, she never could never understand Mufasa's way of talking to long dead kings. Suddenly the silence was broken by Kamau who came limping up to see her.

"Nala what are you doing out here, all the lionesses were looking for you and wanted you to play a game with them," said Kamau.

"I just thought I would try this idea of talking to the stars and maybe help me decide on what to do," said Nala.

"I see, never thought about doing that, of course everyone's pride is different," said Kamau.

"I just hope I make the right decision when I do make one," said Nala.

"Decisions are hard to do, that's why there are many lion kings out there that can't make any decisions at all and their pride suffers until mutiny forms," said Kamau who then sat down as close as he could to Nala who just looked at him and was amazed by his knowledge.

"Don't worry I will tell you if you are the one for me, it will just take me a while to decide," said Nala.

Kamau nodded "Hey at least I don't have to try and catch you and then you will know as soon as I do catch you," he said.

Nala smiled. "Well I can still try to catch you any way," she said as she tried to pounce on him but he moved just in time and began to run.

Nala laughed and ran after him. Soon the two were chasing each other and laughing through the calm night. They did not care what tomorrow would bring they both just wanted to forget their worries.

Rafiki watched them from a tree nearby; he was just as puzzled as Nala was. It wasn't about the sudden happiness that came over them, it was about something different. For some reason he sensed that something or some one else would change their minds.

* * *

A/N: Ew sorry about this chapter, I know everything went kind of fast. But I hope you still enjoyed it and don't worry everyone your questions will be answered soon; I just don't want to answer them because I want them to be surprises. Also I believe I have five or six more chapters left to go and then I will be done, and these last chapters are going to be quite interesting. On a more important note, if I don't update the way I usually update, don't worry it's only because our house was sold and we had to move. It's only been up for two weeks but I did get a call today that said someone was going to offer so I might go missing soon but I will be back as soon as I can. Well that's all I have to say so review or I will send Mushu after you to burn your butts for not reviewing. Sorry saw Mulan 2 finally, thought it was actually quite good. Well have a great week and I will see you soon. 


	16. Remember who you are

It was a cloudless night out in the jungle, the air was crisp and cool, not a sound could be heard except for the nearby waterfall, but that was barely audible as well. It was so quiet that if anyone dropped a pin any where in the jungle, it would probably be heard. Well it was silent until a huge burp vibrated into the night.

"Whoa nice one Leo," said Timon.

"Thanks," said Simba who now had the look of content on his face. He had just had a nice long meal with Timon and Pumbaa and now they were up late staring at the stars.

In the two years that Simba had been with Timon and Pumbaa he thought that spending the night looking up at the stars was his favorite pastime. Even though he was living the carefree lifestyle, he still had many questions on his mind from time to time, like where he came from how he lost his memory and more importantly who was he. Of course it came as a complete surprise to Simba when a full mane grew on his head. At first he had no idea what was happening to him until Timon admitted that that was what male lions had when they grew up.

Simba continued to ponder until Pumbaa broke his concentration.

"Timon, ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Pumbaa

"I don't wonder I know," said Timon as a matter of factly and Timon always thought he was right.

"Oh what are they then?" asked Pumbaa.

"Their fireflies, fireflies that got stuck up in that big bluish…..black…….thing," said Timon.

"Oh gee, I always thought they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away," said Pumbaa in a rather embarrassed tone.

"Pumbaa with you everything's gas," said Timon.

Simba chuckled at the two until Pumbaa asked him what he thought they were. For a minute Simba stared up at the heavens, unsure of what to think. For some reason "great kings" formed in his mind and he could not explain why. He thought saying that idea would cause both Pumbaa and Timon to laugh at him so he thought up the next best thing.

"I bet they are eyes, eyes from another world watching us and making sure we don't get into trouble," he said.

"Hmmm, an interesting theory," said Pumbaa.

"But if they are making sure we don't get into trouble then why do we still get into trouble?" asked Timon.

"Well they must be asleep during the day, that's why we don't see them," said Simba.

"Wow I never thought of that before, I better watch what I do at night from now on then," said Timon who shifted his eyes back and forth like he had done something wrong.

The three remained silent like they always did while staring up at the stars, yet Simba's mind began to plague him with new ideas and thoughts that began to worry him. Thoughts of a home with barely any trees and with the strange animals he encountered in his dreams from so long ago.

Simba then closed his eyes for just a moment hoping that he would think clearer, but instead he saw a strange rock that pointed upward and creatures just like him standing on top of it looking out over the grassy plain. Suddenly another lion just like him but with a main of black and with a large scar running down his eye slashed his claws at him. Simba opened his eyes back up in fear and began to breathe heavily.

"You okay Leo?" asked Pumbaa.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just need to burp that's all. Uh I'm gonna go get some water," said Simba who then got up but he was not going to get some water, instead he went to a nearby lookout that he sometimes liked to hang out at so he could think without his friends distracting him.

For a moment Simba stared up at the stars wondering where the idea of "great kings" came from. What did it mean? Did it have a connection with his life before this? Simba suddenly felt alone and small, he wanted someone to tell him, who he was and why he ended up where he was today. Though he liked the life, he wanted to know.

"Will someone please tell me who I am," cried Simba aloud. Simba then began to sob uncontrollably and collapsed on a patch of grass containing wildflowers. The pollen, seeds and a few pieces of hair from Simba then began to accumulate together and flew off with the wind toward his old home.

* * *

For a few days the pollen, seeds, and a few pieces of Simba's hair flew into the air and into the pride lands where Rafiki was meditating on top of his tree during the last hours of the day. For the past six months, Rafiki kept wondering what force was holding Kamau and Nala away from each other in a few months time. The two still had not decided to be mates, but Nala was getting closer to deciding.

As Rafiki thought, he felt the wind rustle around his fur and opened his eyes to see the seeds, pollen and fur fly toward him. He then reached out his paw and captured a few. Rafiki opened his paw and sniffed the particles and for a quick second he recognized it, but who was it.

As fast as his old legs could carry him, Rafiki climbed down his tree and into his little room where put the particles into a large turtle shell and mixed them together. When he thought, Rafiki liked to snack on a mango which he did. But after the first crunch something caught his eye. Again he sniffed and recognized the scent. It was someone he thought to be dead for almost two years.

"Simba?" he said. "He's alive!"

Rafiki then jumped up and began to laugh happily as he ran over to the painting he made of Simba when he was first born. The picture had been faded after he had passed his paw over the painting when he thought Simba had died. He did not care; instead he put some red dye around the paintings head until it looked like a mane. When Rafiki finished, he smiled happily.

"I must tell Nala," he said and ran out the tree.

"Come on Kamau I want to show you something," said Nala who was running ahead of Kamau to show him a favorite spot she liked to hang out at when she was having a bad day.

"Well if you ran a little slower I would come with you," said Kamau who still seemed to have a problem with limping from the bullet wound.

"Well maybe if you ran with Mufasa more you wouldn't have so much trouble," said Nala a little annoyed that her boyfriend was such a weakling.

"Well he is much faster, you've seen me try to catch up to him hundreds of times, woah!" said Kamau who was then startled by a rabbit that suddenly leapt out in front of him.

Nala rolled her eyes as she watched him look at her in shock. "Stupid rabbit," he said as he limped after her as if nothing had happened.

"Well keep working on it," said Nala who then climbed up a large rock and then sat down.

Kamau climbed up to see what she was looking at and discovered that the rock had an amazing view of the savanna and the setting sun. The grass was now a lovely shade of pink and orange and the sky had a reddish hue to it. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Wow, this spot is more beautiful than watching it on top of pride rock," said Kamau.

"I come here whenever I am sad, when I need time to think, or when I just had a bad day," said Nala.

"Oh is this where you were last night then?" asked Kamau.

Nala nodded. "I made a decision Kamau."

"Really what kind of decision?" asked Kamau.

"You've been very kind to me in the past six months since I have been here so I have made a decision. You can be my mate," said Nala.

"Really? Now are you sure about this? Because I will understand if you would rather find someone else," said Kamau.

Nala was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice in the tree above her.

"Nala, I have news!" said Rafiki happily.

"What is it? What happened?" asked Nala who looked as if she was about to jump up in the air from Rafiki's excitement.

Rafiki lowered himself out of the tree and stood face to face with Nala smiling. "He's alive."

Nala's ears shot forward and a large smiled grew on her face. "You mean Simba is alive?" she asked.

"Yes, I don't know where exactly but he is in that direction," said Rafiki pointing to the dark horizon where the sun was no longer visible many miles away.

"But why has he not come back?" asked Nala.

"When I discovered this, I found out that he is having trouble remembering, he must have amnesia or something," said Rafiki.

"Then I must go find him, bring him home so he can complete the circle of life," said Nala.

Rafiki smiled. "You go girl."

"I'll head out right now, just don't tell Mufasa, I want it to be a surprise," said Nala.

Rafiki smiled, he liked her idea. Nala was then about to make a run for it when she remembered Kamau who was standing there making a face as if he wanted to be recognized.

"Oh Kamau, did you hear that?" asked Nala.

"Yeah I heard it," said Kamau sadly.

Nala frowned. "I'm sorry Kamau."

"Don't apologize, I saw it in your eyes, you miss him and I know I will never be like Simba," said Kamau.

Nala gave the look of unsureness. Kamau looked like he was heartbroken now. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Just go, I will be fine, maybe another female in the pride will love me," said Kamau.

Nala then walked up to Kamau and for the first time, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for being there for me Kamau; I knew it would have never worked out. You're too much of a wuss," she said.

Kamau stood there in shock as Nala began to walk off. He suddenly felt alone in the world as if his happiness would never return.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone," said Rafiki.

Kamau said nothing and sadly limped back to Pride Rock. Rafiki watched him go before he headed back to his tree to create some magic

Nala, meanwhile, ran through the savanna as fast as her four legs could carry her. She ran so fast that she did not notice Ban'ai sitting up in a tree and watching the sun set. He was surprised to see her running away from the pride and he had to investigate.

"Hey Nala, stop where are you going?" cried Ban'ai.

Nala stopped and waited for Ban'ai to fly over and perch on her shoulder.

"You won't believe this," said Nala happily.

"What?" asked Ban'ai.

"Rafiki just told me that Simba is alive, I'm going to find him and bring him home," said Nala.

Ban'ai flew in the air and began to sing happily. "Oh man I thought he was dead, and I have been feeling guilty ever since, now my guilt can pass. Do you want me to come with you?" asked Ban'ai.

Nala chuckled a little at him. "No I want this to be a secret; I want Mufasa to be surprised so I don't want him wondering where you ran off to. I will be back soon, so if anyone asks just tell them I want to be alone for a while," she said.

"Will do then," said Ban'ai who then saluted.

"Well see you around Ban'ai," said Nala who then began to run as fast as she could again into the night.

"Good luck my friend, take care and please return to us safe and sound," said Ban'ai happily as he watched the young lioness disappear into the night as shooting stars fell in the sky.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 16 for you all. I hope you all liked it and I bet you are wondering how Simba will remember, don't worry you will find out soon enough. Also I would like to clarify one thing that really worried me. Doppleganger33 told me that Everlasting Oranges has a character named Kamau as well. I did not know this and I found the name online at an African names site so I did not steal her character, I just wanted to clarify that so Everlasting Oranges please do not yell at me for that. Also please wish me luck for on Thursday I am going over to University of Colorado in Colorado Springs to do an interview for Disney College. I am really nervous and I really want to be admitted into the program. I'll let you know how everything turned out in my next update.

Also if you are wondering why only two years went by, it's because that is how long the original story took place according to the three guys who talked in the commentary for The Lion King DVD. Just thought I would run that by you. Well see you all next week.


	17. I remember now

For two weeks, Nala searched for Simba and every time she thought she had found him she would always come out empty pawed. She had traveled quite far in searching for Simba and often asking other prides if they found an injured cub that they took as their own the two years before. Of course they would always say no and once she was almost seduced by a male lion who wanted her to be his mate, she ran quite far that day to get away from him. After almost two weeks of searching, Nala began to feel that she was going on a wild goose chase and that Rafiki had made a mistake and that Simba was forever dead. It was then that she decided to go back home and choose Kamau as her mate whether she liked it or not.

It had barely been a day on her journey back when her stomach started growling for food. Nala knew it was always best to have a full stomach before a journey and decided to see if anything in the nearby jungle would satisfy her cravings.

On that same day, in that same jungle, Simba was walking around by himself after a terrible night of bad dreams. He had dreamt that two lions just like him were pulling him. One pulled him by the tail toward the rock that he had seen many times before. The other pulled him by the mane toward a place full of death and misery. He was not happy with that dream and hoped that it did not mean anything bad.

Simba then arrived at a small waterhole and began to drink out of it. Once he was done drinking he looked down at his reflection. Usually when he saw his reflection he would notice that his mane looked unkempt and that he looked like a tough young lion. Instead today he saw something different; he saw an older lion looking back at him. In fact he remembered seeing that lion a few times before in his dreams. Who was he and why did he keep seeing this lion?

Before Simba could ponder any further, he heard a cry for help coming from Timon and Pumbaa. He knew that something had happened and had to come to the rescue.

Timon and Pumbaa were in a tight spot. Both had tried to run from the female lion that was chasing them, now they both were stuck together in the opening of the log. Now all they could do was stare fearfully at the lion that was ready to rip them out and kill them.

Just when the lion was about to attack, Simba came at the nick of time and attacked her. The female lion fought back with amazing strength and was able to give Simba a few blows to the head before he did the same. Finally both were locked together as they tried to go for the neck. That was when the female lion did a quick move of her own that she had done many times before with success against her prey. She pushed Simba down as hard as she could.

Simba was no match for her strength and was instantly knocked down. Simba landed hard on the dirt and for a few seconds he blacked out. When his sight was restored, he looked up at the creature that had pummeled him and realized it was someone he had forgotten about years before.

"Wait I know that pounce," said Simba while the female lioness stood over him growling.

"Oh really then why did you not avoid it?" asked the female lion.

"Yes I know it, it seems so familiar, what is your name?" asked Simba.

"It's Nala, now let me kill that pig, I haven't eaten in a few days," said the lioness angrily.

"Nala? Why do I know that name too?" asked Simba.

"I don't know, have you been a spy for Scar before?" asked Nala.

"That name sounds familiar too. Wait its all coming back to me now. You were my friend when I was a cub weren't you?" asked Simba.

"How would I know, I don't think I've ever seen you before, what is your name?" asked Nala.

"Leo," said Simba.

"No I never knew you, the only cub I ever knew was named Simba, but he's been dead for years," said Nala.

Suddenly at the sound of the young lion's real name, Simba's memory began to come back.

"But my name's Simba," said Simba.

"What you just told me your name was Leo," said Nala who sounded quite confused.

"I know I did, that's because that was my name here before I forgot that my real name was Simba," said Simba.

Nala continued to look at him in a puzzled manner. What he had said to her was really quite confusing and was not sure if she should believe him or not.

"How long have you been known as Leo?" asked Nala.

"For as long as I can remember, but I believe two years," said Simba.

"How did you end up here?" asked Nala.

"Those two found me unconscious by the river," said Simba who then pointed to Timon and Pumbaa who were still trying to get out of the log.

Everything seemed to make sense to Nala; she remembered that Simba did fall down a waterfall after the hyenas attacked and that it had been two years since Simba had been missing. Yet she still felt that this young lion was a stranger to her, possibly because he was not a cub like she imagined him to be before she started out on this journey to find him. She knew she had to ask him some questions.

"Do you remember your father at all?" she asked.

"My father? Very vaguely, maybe you could describe him to me," said Simba.

"He's a strong lion with a kind spirit and a friendly face. He looks like the perfect king because his mane is so full," said Nala.

Simba closed his eyes to imagine the father that he thought he never knew. That was when something strange happened. As soon as he could picture his father, he felt as if he was back home with his father standing on top of pride rock in the early morning sun.

"Everything the light touches, is our kingdom," he said.

Suddenly the view changed to a darker place with a lean lion looking at him in a rather annoyed way.

"Well forgive me for not leaping for joy bad back you know," he had said before collapsing in a heap.

That was when the scenery changed yet again to where he was standing with the young lion he was talking to now, only much younger and arguing with a very snobby looking blue bird.

"Well sorry to bust your bubble but you two turtle doves will have no choice it's a tradition going back generations," it said.

Again the scenery changed into a flight for life as he saw himself running with the young lion from hyenas and then being saved by the kindly looking lion his mind first showed him. Then he found himself in a stampede with the same strange creatures he had seen in his bad dream when he first came to the jungle.

Suddenly Simba's mind seemed to have been pushed into a fast forward button as he saw the king lion banish the dark lion, the lion kill a jackal, the blue bird dying, a green bird taking the blue birds place, an evil lioness trying to kill him and the kindly lion, hyenas chasing him, and the final memory of them all was of him seeing himself running straight into the boulder as he struggled down the river.

Simba opened his eyes again and looked at the lioness who had been helping him try to remember. That's when he realized that it was Nala the young lion that he was betrothed to. He noticed how beautiful she looked now, her blue eyes sparkled and her face showed kindness and love. He could not believe that he was finally remembering who he really was.

"Nala, it's me, Simba. My father was Mufasa, my evil uncle was Scar, and the blue bird was Zazu," said Simba finally.

Nala stared at him in shock for a quick moment not believing her eyes and ears. Then she gave a giant smile and cried happily before running up to him and giving him a quick nuzzle.

"Oh Simba its you, you don't know how much we missed you," said Nala.

"I'm so sorry Nala, if I would have known I would have come home where I truly belong," said Simba.

"It's okay, I was just depressed for a few years but now that your back my happiness has returned," said Nala.

Simba smiled at her, he could not believe how much Nala had grown into a beautiful young lioness. The idea of being betrothed to her was no longer gross to him; he wanted to be married to her. Simba was about to say what had happened to him when he was quickly interrupted by Timon.

"Hey can we get some help here, there are still two others that want attention," he said angrily.

"Oh sorry Timon," said Simba who then walked over and was able to split the log in half. Timon and Pumbaa looked quite relieved by this and then walked cautiously over to Simba and Nala hoping that they would not attack them.

"Nala these two took care of me, that's Timon and that's Pumbaa," said Simba.

"Nice to meet you two and thanks for finding him. If you two did not come along he would have probably died," said Nala.

"Your welcome," said Pumbaa.

"So explain who you really are Leo, I wasn't listening since I had tree bark up my ear," said Timon as he cleaned out his ears with his pinkie finger.

"Well guys, my real name is Simba, I am the heir to my father who is king of the pride lands. I lost my memory after hitting my head against a rock after falling in those rapids," said Simba.

"Wait you're a prince, are you meaning to tell me that we saved a prince?" asked Timon.

Simba nodded at him. Timon then gave a very satisfied look.

"Oh boy Pumbaa are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Timon.

"Unless you're thinking that I think Michael Jackson is really an alien then no," said Pumbaa.

"It means that we may get a reward of some kind and you know how much I like rewards," said Timon licking his lips and rubbing his paws together happily.

Pumbaa rolled his eyes and turned to Simba and Nala who were now walking away from the two.

"Hey wait, don't leave us here," said Timon.

Simba turned around and smiled at them. "I'm not going home yet, I need to have some quiet time with Nala first, there is a lot to talk about," he said.

"Fine then leave us, see if I care," said Timon who now did not like the fact that his protector was ignoring him and leave him alone in the jungle.

"You're still my friend Timon you will come home with us," said Simba.

Timon just gave Simba the cold shoulder. Simba knew he was being difficult and decided it was best to leave him alone for a while and walked off with Nala.

"What's your problem?" asked Pumbaa after they disappeared.

"Oh Pumbaa don't you see, he is leaving us for her, we are no longer a trio with a bodyguard, we are now a duo with no bodyguard," said Timon.

"But he is a prince, he needs to go back home," said Pumbaa.

"That's not my problem, my problem is is that he will forget about us and only pay attention to that Nala girl," said Timon.

"That means he's in love and I don't think he will ignore us all the time," said Pumbaa.

Timon sighed. "Let me put this in a way that even you would understand," said Timon who then began to sing Can You Feel the Love Tonight. You all know how that goes so I have no business writing it.

While Timon sang, Simba and Nala walked through the jungle together enjoying each others company after many years of separation. They knew that they now loved each other and they both knew that life would have never been complete without each other.

After many hours of silently walking through the jungle together, Simba spoke up.

"So what happened while I was away?" asked Simba.

"Well Ban'ai felt it was his fault for you being gone and felt bad about it for many weeks. Your mother tried to have another cub, but it was stillborn, and I met someone else but he could never replace you, I even told him that," said Nala.

"So my mother had another cub that died at birth, that's actually kind of sad, I could have had a brother to play with," said Simba.

"Yeah your mother has been so depressed too, she did not even want to try again and actually asked me to take you fathers place when his time was up," said Nala.

"So why did you leave the pride lands any way?" asked Simba.

"Rafiki found out that you were alive, it seems that his powers were right too," said Nala.

"I'm glad he found out too, because I would have never found out who I was," said Simba who then nuzzled Nala.

After another long minute of silence, Nala spoke up.

"So are you ready to go back home?" she asked.

Simba nodded. "I think my parents had enough depression in their life, let me go get Timon and Pumbaa and we can head back out," he said.

Nala smiled, she was glad to have found Simba and brought his memory back. It was now time for the prince to return.

* * *

About aweek and a halflater, back in the outlands of the early morning before sunrise, an angry roar echoed through the caves sending hyenas and some of Scar's followers running for safer ground.

In the cave Scar and Zira lived in, another new life had been born and this time Scar was furious about it. It was not a male like he had wanted but a female that looked as scrawny as Nuka.

"This is the third time you have failed me, this time you give birth to a female, I cannot have a female heir Zira," said Scar angrily.

"Births don't always come out as male Scar," said Zira angrily.

"But three times you have failed, first Nuka, then Shombay, now this piece of filth," said Scar who was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Well maybe if we lived in a better place perhaps our children would look healthier and not die after a few weeks of birth," said Zira who was now holding the cub close to her.

After Nuka, Zira had given birth to another cub who they named Shombay but he was sickly and never was strong enough. He was killed one day by a hawk after he wandered off with Nuka to play. Nuka ran to safety but because of Shombay's weakness he was killed in minutes. Scar never liked him any way since he knew that he could not be an heir.

"Give me the cub," said Scar.

"Why should I?" asked Zira.

"Because she has no place in my life and I want you to try again immediately," said Scar.

"You kill her and I will never give you an heir," said Zira.

Scar again roared in anger and felt like swiping her with his paw but thought better of it. He knew Zira would fight back; she did so after they found out that Shombay was dead. His face hurt for quite a while after that.

"That does it then, since I cannot be successful with cubs I am heading out to pride rock now and we are going to have a war against the pride landers, and we will defeat Mufasa once and for all," said Scar in a very angry voice.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Zira.

"No I want you to stay here with Nuka and that piece of filth, if I do not return I want you to find a rouge lion and give birth to his child and that child will be my heir, is that understood?" asked Scar.

"Perfectly," said Zira.

Scar just growled and walked out of the cave where he stood above everyone roaring as loud as he could.

"Alright everyone, we are going to move to pride rock now. It will be a battle to the death, leave no survivors for my reign will finally begin by sundown tonight," said Scar.

The lionesses of his pride all roared in unison while the hyenas began to laugh happily, their thirst for blood had begun.

Scar then led them out of the outlands while Zira watched with Nuka and her new daughter named Vitani with hopeful eyes.

"What's happening mother?" asked Nuka.

"Your father is giving us better land son, your life will be better soon," said Zira as the sun slowly rose to a bright red signaling a bloody day ahead.

* * *

A/N: Oh man this chapter sucked and I apologize for that, Simba remembering actually confused me a few times and I tried to fix it up but it still does not sound right at all. So I am very sorry. But I do hope you liked the last part with Scar getting all angry and stuff and I know how some of you think Vitani is not Scar's daughter but just deal with my idea and don't be nitpicky about it, nitpicky people are annoying sometimes especially when it comes to this kind of Lion King stuff. But hey maybe Scar was barren, who knows. Well the next chapter will be up in about a week so don't miss it and please review. Oh yeah that reminds me, thank you Sulkenwolfpup for giving me my 100th review.

Also my interview did not come out the way I wanted to, I got really nervous and got a brain fart several times, so I probably won't get into Disney College but I won't find out for a few more weeks so maybe I did, I don't know. Well ttyl everyone.


	18. A fight to the death

Morning on Pride Rock began like any other morning. Mufasa would be the first to awake and survey his territory before getting a drink at the waterhole. Ban'ai always accompanied him and would usually strike up a conversation.

"Looks like it will rain today sah," said Ban'ai.

"Fine by me, I know we need it, I just hope Nala is in a safe place while she is alone," said Mufasa.

"Oh I would not worry about her, she's a tough young princess," said Ban'ai.

"Yes but her sadness for Simba is still around, I hope that when she comes back that Kamau is right for her," said Mufasa.

"Who knows sah, she could even find someone else," said Ban'ai.

"If that happens, let's just hope there is not a fight for her," said Mufasa.

"Ha with Kamau, he's such a wuss he would probably let anyone take her if they wanted to," said Ban'ai.

"Ban'ai that was rude," said Mufasa who sounded very annoyed.

"Sorry sah, but its true, you've seen him. He gets startled by everything," said Ban'ai.

"Including your statement," said a voice behind him.

Ban'ai and Mufasa turned around to see Kamau limping towards them, looking quite upset.

"I thought we were friends Ban'ai," said Kamau.

"We are I just think you need to straighten up and become a tougher lion that's all," said Ban'ai.

"Well I can't be, I wasn't born a prince like Simba was, I was born just to be a member of the pride to help the king in need and as far as I can tell, you both don't give me slack. I can't help it if I was shot and still hurt because of it, I can't help it if I am not as strong as you Mufasa, and I can't help it if I am skittish, that is how I have always been," said Kamau.

Mufasa stared at Kamau, he could tell that the young lion was very upset, he had been very quiet for the past month and Mufasa never knew why.

"I'm sorry Kamau, Ban'ai just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut," said Mufasa looking angrily at Ban'ai who then looked at the king nervously.

"Well at least he kept his mouth shut for what I am about to tell you now, it was supposed to be a surprise for you but I don't care any more. Nala isn't away by herself, she was told by Rafiki that Simba is really alive and she went to find him and bring him back to you as a surprise. Aren't you happy you don't get to have a wuss for a prince any more," said Kamau who then ran down pride rock and into the savanna where he began to run like they had never seen him run before.

Mufasa looked at Ban'ai angrily who suddenly seemed to feel guilt running through him.

"You better go apologize and try to bring him back or you will be out of a job," said Mufasa.

Ban'ai gasped and started flying. "Yes sah right away sah."

Mufasa then lay at the edge wondering if Kamau's statement was really true.

Kamau went quite a ways from Pride Rock before collapsing in a heap near a small waterhole. He was able to get up once more to let the cool water help his aching shoulder feel better. He knew he had never run like that in a while and his shoulder hurt quite badly because of it. He lay there for a few minutes letting the water cool him down when he saw Ban'ai fly over to him. Kamau tried to get up and run but his shoulder hurt him so bad that he fell back down in pain.

"Leave me alone, I have no right to be near you," said Kamau as Ban'ai arrived.

"Kamau I am so sorry, it's just my nature to say stupid things, I think you're a great guy and would be a wonderful member of the pride," said Ban'ai.

"Oh stop making me feel better, I'm too weak to be part of your pride, I belong somewhere else where the king won't make me feel intimidated," said Kamau.

"But haven't you noticed that some of the lionesses like you?" asked Ban'ai.

"Yeah but just imagine what my cubs would be like if I loved them, they would be as weak as me and maybe just as skittish," said Kamau.

Ban'ai sighed; he knew that there was no way of getting through to the young lion. The poor guy had it rough and there was no way for him to change his ways.

Ban'ai perched in silence next to Kamau as they watched the clouds get darker and some light rain began to fall. Ban'ai was about to walk over to a nearby rock to seek shelter hoping Kamau would follow when he heard a sound behind him.

Kamau jumped up and hid behind a rock to see what it was and saw Scar leading his group of lionesses and hyenas toward Pride Rock. Scar had the look of vengeance and hate on his face

"Oh no, he's gonna kill Mufasa isn't he?" asked Kamau who had actually never seen Scar before.

"Oh dear, we must warn him," said Ban'ai.

"I can't, not fast enough, but you can," said Kamau.

Without a word, Ban'ai then flew off toward Pride Rock to tell Mufasa of the approaching danger. Kamau watched him fly off, unsure of what to do now. Should he leave and find a new life for him somewhere else, or help Mufasa? After thinking about it for a few seconds, he decided to leave. He knew Mufasa would handle it and he knew that he was not in the right condition to fight.

Kamau began to walk away but he did not go far when he saw Nala and another lion walking with her, he knew that it was obviously Simba. He also noticed that a meerkat and a warthog with them. Nala noticed how sad the young lion looked and ran up to him.

"What's wrong Kamau, are you okay?" asked Nala.

"Yeah I'm fine my shoulder just hurts from running, I decided to go find someone so they can help," lied Kamau.

"Help with what?" asked Simba.

"Scar is attacking Pride Rock, Ban'ai and I were walking when we saw him head toward the rock, Ban'ai went to tell Mufasa, I was just about to go find someone and see they can help too," said Kamau.

"Kamau you could have helped, we don't have any allies any way, now the king is going to be killed because you would not stall them while Ban'ai told him they were coming," said Nala obviously mad at Kamau's foolishness.

"I'm sorry," was the only words Kamau could say.

Nala growled at him and then turned to Simba who was telling Timon to behave after he had said a rude remark about Kamau.

"What should we do Simba?" asked Nala.

"Try to get there as fast as possible to help them, I don't want to loss my father right when I return to him," said Simba.

"Then let's go," said Nala who then began to run. Simba followed her. Kamau was hesitant for a moment until Nala gave him the look of anger and he started to run with them, not very fast but enough to catch up to them.

Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa was pacing back and forth, thinking about Kamau when Ban'ai flew in front of him looking out of breath.

"Ban'ai did you talk to him?" asked Mufasa.

"Yes….sah. But….there is another….problem," said Ban'ai who was still trying to rest from his fast flight back to Pride Rock.

"What kind of problem?" asked Mufasa looking worried.

"Scar's coming," said Ban'ai.

Mufasa gasped and turned around to see Scar and about eight lionesses coming toward him. Mufasa growled and waited for them to come closer before he would talk to his evil brother.

A few seconds later, Scar stopped and looked up at Mufasa with anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing here brother?" asked Mufasa.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance years ago because now I want your land so my children can survive their first week," said Scar angrily.

"You want my land so bad, then why don't you take half of it," said Mufasa as he growled under his breath.

"No I want all of it and if you don't leave now, my lionesses will deal with you and your pride," said Scar.

"I have a better idea then. How about me and you, fighting to the death, whoever wins gets to keep the land," said Mufasa.

Scar smiled, now his brother was finally talking sense. "Then so be it, and no one is to leave during the fight, if they do, the hyenas will deal with them first," he said.

"Fine by me, now come up here so we can fight," said Mufasa.

Scar smiled as he then began to walk up pride rock to face his brother to the death while rain began to fall and lightning lit up the sky.

As soon as Mufasa and Scar made a deal about what to do. Ban'ai flew off to tell Kamau what was happening. He found him a few minutes later with Nala and Simba.

"Oh thank goodness you are back, Nala, a fight has begun I think Mufasa may need you," said Ban'ai.

"Don't worry I will handle that," said Simba.

Ban'ai just noticed the young prince for the first time and smiled happily.

"Is that you Simba?" asked Ban'ai.

Simba nodded. "Oh I am so glad you are still alive, but more chit chat later, let's go help your father," said Ban'ai.

Simba then began to run toward Pride Rock with Kamau, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa right behind him.

Scar roared in pain as Mufasa bit down on his evil brother's shoulder. Scar recovered quickly though and swiped at Mufasa, hitting him hard in the jaw. Mufasa growled as he struck back by hitting Scar in the face as well.

Scar staggered back a little and before Mufasa realized it, Scar attacked and dug his claws into Mufasa back leg. Mufasa roared in pain as he grabbed Scar by the tail and dug his claws deep into his back. Scar winced and was able to swipe at Mufasa's face again.

Mufasa growled and backed away as he stared at his brother in anger. Blood dripping down his face and everywhere else Scar had attacked. Scar was not doing well either. His face was also a bloody mess but he showed no signs of stopping.

"Giving up brother?" asked Scar.

"I will never stop until one of us is dead," said Mufasa.

"Let's hope it's you then," said Scar.

Suddenly Scar lunged and Mufasa did not move in time as Scar grabbed him in his side and dug deep with his claws before he dragged his claws down Mufasa's side. Mufasa gave an agonizing roar of pain that echoed through the entire pride lands.

Simba, Nala, Kamau, Timon and Pumbaa finally arrived close to Pride Rock but could go no farther when they noticed that hyenas seemed to be patrolling the area.

"Hyena's, I hate hyena's," said Timon.

"You and me both, so what's the plan for getting past them?" asked Ban'ai

"Live bait," said Simba simply to the meerkat and cuckoo.

"Good idea…..hey," said Timon before he realized what Simba had planned for him.

"Come on Timon, you guys gotta create a diversion so I can get to my father," said Simba.

"What do you want us to do, dress in drag and do the hula?" asked Timon.

A few seconds later all the hyenas turned around to see a meerkat and a cuckoo dressed in Hawaiian gear while Pumbaa lay nearby with an apple in his mouth, acting quite happy.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy pumbaa here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line," sang Timon.

"I also have a lovely bunch of coconuts that you might like better," said Ban'ai as he held on to five coconuts.

"Wait a minute," said Banzai.

"Yeah hang on there, how can a three ounce bird like you, lift that many coconuts that are about three pounds each?" asked Shenzi.

"Well it is a matter of physics really, it's also the authors imagination," said Ban'ai.

"So you are saying that the author can do whatever he or she wants to a character?" asked Shenzi.

"Yes," said Ban'ai.

"Even making me fatter than I look?" asked Timon who then suddenly swelled up like a balloon.

"So can you lift an elephant if you wanted to?" asked Shenzi.

"Uh yes and then the author would probably give me a hernia," said Ban'ai.

"Wait I don't get it," said Banzai.

So while Ban'ai was trying to explain the laws of cartoon physics to the stupid three, Simba, Nala, and Kamau slipped behind them and ran toward pride rock just when things were really starting to get ugly.

Mufasa was loosing strength fast, all over him he was covered in bite and claw marks and it looked like he was about to give up, but that was not going to happen for he continued to fight.

Mufasa bit down on Scar's neck while Scar kept a good grip on the old king's shoulders. Both were not letting go until Scar finally made the right move and as hard as he could, he jumped up and slammed Mufasa as hard as he could against a rock. Mufasa went down like a rag doll.

Scar walked over to the injured king and stared down at him. Mufasa looked up at his brother weakly, he tried to rise once but Scar had got him good.

"Looks like I win," said Scar who was about to deliver the final blow when he heard a heavy roar and looked up to find a male lion staring angrily down at him.

At first everyone thought it was Kamau but then they noticed that this lion's main was lighter and he looked tougher than the skittish lion.

"Who are you, what do you want?" asked Scar backing away nervously.

Simba didn't respond, instead he walked over to his father and nudged him, hoping he would respond. Mufasa opened his eyes and looked up at Simba.

"Kamau is that you?" he asked weakly.

"No it's your son, Simba," said Simba.

"Simba, you're alive, but I thought you drowned," said Mufasa.

"No I survived, but I will explain later," said Simba who then looked at Scar angrily.

Scar stared at his nephew, not believing his eyes. "Well I'm a little surprised to see you, now get out of the way so I can finish off your father or fight me to the death," he said.

"I'm not moving until you are dead. For the first part of my life you wanted to kill me. You thought you did, now I am back to avenge what you have done to the pride," said Simba.

Scar just smiled. "Okay you can kill me, but only if you get past my hyenas first," he said.

Simba gave one quick puzzled look when he suddenly felt a sharp pain bite him in the back. He turned around to find twenty hyenas (who had not been left in confusion with Timon, Pumbaa, and Ban'ai) closing in on him.

Simba swiped at them with his claws although some backed away and a few started biting him left and right. That's when the lionesses of the pride decided to help and came and attacked.

The lionesses from Scar's pride noticed a bigger fight was breaking out so they all began running up the rock to help the hyenas fight the pride landers.

Even though Simba was being helped by a few lionesses who weren't occupied now by the outlanders, he was still having trouble. More hyenas would come left and right and did not have enough time to stop one hyena from biting him in the neck.

Simba roared in pain and tried to shake the hyena off but the hyena stayed tight until a large paw swiped at it. The hyena went flying and then hit a rock where he never moved again.

Simba turned around to see who had helped him and was surprised to find that it was Kamau.

"Thanks," said Simba.

"No problem, now stop Scar, I will keep those who want to kill Mufasa away from him," said Kamau.

"But where is Scar?" asked Simba.

The two looked around until they finally found him in a place they did not want to see him. He was next to Mufasa ready to strike and deliver the fatal blow. Simba roared and ran toward him.

Scar looked up when he heard the roar and saw Simba who had anger in his eyes. Scar knew he had to get away and started running up Pride Rock. Simba followed.

Scar then realized that he made a fatal mistake when he found himself trapped at the top and no where else to go. He turned around to find Simba walking slowly toward him.

"Give up yet?" asked Simba.

"I will never give up," growled Scar as lightning flashed to reveal the look of determination in his eyes.

"Then I will never give up either," said Simba.

Scar sad nothing and without warning attacked Simba. Simba did not see it coming as Scar swiped Simba across the face with his claws. Simba roared in pain and fought back as he swiped the evil lion across the shoulder.

Soon both were in the same fight that was just like Mufasa's earlier. Scars old wounds opened up once again as Simba swiped at him while Simba received new battle wounds from his evil uncle. As the two fought, lighting flashed around them, and rain began to fall, but lightly.

Finally the two stood there panting and staring at each other angrily.

"It looks like you will suffer the same fate as your father," said Scar who looked like he would fall and die any minute.

Simba just growled, he did not look as bad as his uncle but knew he had to figure out a way to end Scar's life soon.

Scar then roared in rage and lifted his paw to strike Simba when a flash of lighting came down and struck Scar. Scar gave an agonizing cry of pain while Simba jumped back to avoid an electric shock like Scar had received.

When the lighting disappeared, Simba gasped in horror as he saw Scar standing there with burned fur, a few still had small flames of fire on him. But Scar still would not give up and tried to walk over to Simba, but instead he fell back. He tried to hold his balance but couldn't and a few seconds later, he disappeared over the edge.

Simba ran over to see where Scar went. He soon noticed that his uncle was slowly disappearing from view as he fell down pride rock.

The life of the evil uncle was finally over.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was a busy chapter, 18 pages long for Chapter 18, hee hee cool. Any way I hoped you liked that. And if some parts seemed a little rushed I apologize. Well I have two more chapters left to go and then I will be done with this story. But don't worry I will have another lion king story up a week after this one is finished. I'm not telling you what it is until my last chapter. And I also raised the rating from a PG to PG-13 just to be on the safe side. Well please review and I will see you all next week. 


	19. It's hard to say goodbye

Nala stood at the last place she saw Simba run up Pride Rock after Scar while the rain began to fall heavily, soaking her fur. Timon, Pumbaa, and Ban'ai joined her, the hyenas had run off after seeing Scar fall to his death and they did not want to hang around seeing their leader fall. The lionesses of Scars pride also ran off, only a few had survived and now they were heading back to the outlands where they would stay until they became strong again under Zira's leadership.

It had taken quite a while for Simba to return from fighting with Scar and Nala was getting worried.

"What if he fell down as well?" asked Timon.

"I hope not," was all Nala could say.

"Do you want me to go up there and look for him?" asked Ban'ai.

"No wait, I think I hear him," said Nala who moved forward a little to see if it really was Simba.

Sure enough, Simba came limping down Pride Rock, looking quite exhausted from the battle. Nala smiled and ran up to him. Simba nuzzled her and then looked toward the pride who was standing in a circle waiting for him to come over.

"Is my father okay?" asked Simba.

"I don't know, Rafiki is looking over him now," said Nala.

Simba limped toward his family and was first greeted by Sarabi whose face looked grave.

"I'm so glad your home, you saved your fathers life just in time, though we are not sure if you were quick enough," said Sarabi.

Simba said nothing and limped between the lionesses who watched him go over to his father. Kamau was standing a few feet away from Mufasa his face was weary from keeping everyone away from Mufasa. Fresh scars proved his valiant effort to help the king in need.

"I tried my best," said Kamau sadly.

Simba put a paw on Kamau's wounded shoulder and moved closer to his father. Rafiki was still looking him over before he looked up at Simba with sad eyes.

"He has lost too much blood, he will not survive the night, but he would like to speak to you," said Rafiki.

Simba nodded sadly and walked over to his father. He noticed how battered his father was. The wounds that Scar made were deep and were being washed away by the rain, but the rain could not save him from his wounds. Mufasa opened his eyes and tried to lift his head to see his son for the last time. Simba then began to cry and hugged his father lightly.

"I'm so sorry father, if only I could remember who I was none of this would have happened," said Simba.

Mufasa slowly lifted a bloody paw and tossed Simba's mane back before setting it back down in pain.

"Shh, its okay. Things like that happen. Rafiki told me you had amnesia, so you could not remember who you were until someone you loved found you. I'm glad we found you before I died," said Mufasa.

"But Scar is gone father, we won, he will never try to take over the pride again," said Simba hoping to set a happier mood.

Mufasa smiled then coughed heavily, causing a small puddle of blood to come out of his mouth. "But Zira will most likely try again, so you must keep that from happening," he said.

"Don't worry father, I will be by your side at all times, helping you rule this land," said Simba.

"I won't be ruling this land any more Simba, the circle of life is completed with me," said Mufasa.

Tears began to form in Simba's eyes, he could not believe that he was hearing his father say that he was dying, he had hoped to return and help his father rule the Pride Lands for years to come.

"No don't go father, there is still so much I need to know, and I only just found you again," said Simba as sadness began to overtake him.

"Don't worry son, I will still be with you in the stars, and don't worry I know you will be a wonderful king, just rule fairly and be kind to those who need your kindness. Don't order those around you too roughly, and keep this land prosperous," said Mufasa.

Simba just nodded, the sadness in his heart now was so overwhelming that he could not speak and now all he wanted to do was run. Run to a place where he could think and be alone forever.

"I'm sorry son, but always remember to look to the stars," said Mufasa.

As soon as the old and injured lion finished his sentence, he gave one final shudder and his head fell to earth like a rock. The great King Mufasa had died.

Simba looked sadly down at his father. He could not believe that the father he came back to had died right in front of him. All his memories and all his love for his father seemed to have died right there in front of him as well.

For several minutes, Simba sat their crying and wishing with all his heart that his father would spring back to life and go back to ruling the pride lands.

The lionesses watched him from a few feet away, they knew Mufasa was gone and all of them began to morn with Simba quietly, hoping that the young lion would be ready to take his fathers place soon. Sarabi was the worst out of all of them though, she now lost a mate and lay on the ground covering her head while Nala stood by her side consoling her.

Ban'ai and Timon stood together side by side, even though Timon had never met Mufasa he was still crying over his loss on Ban'ai's shoulder while Ban'ai patted his back and tried his hardest not to cry. Instead a small tear fell down his cheek and landed in a puddle with the rain that was falling. Pumbaa was also crying, but he stayed where he was while letting the tears run freely down his face.

Kamau stood there crying too, Mufasa had done so much to help him in the past six months that now he was in total shock after seeing Mufasa die right there in front of him. Even though he did try to help the old lion from others, it was still not enough. Kamau was crying so hard that his shoulder hurt more than it ever had been but he did not care, all he cared about was Mufasa.

Rafiki had also been crying but now he knew he had to do something more important and walked over to Simba and put his paw on the young lions shoulder.

Simba looked up startled and then gave a weak smile to Rafiki.

"Are you ready to take his place?" asked Rafiki who then pointed to the end of the edge of pride rock.

Simba gave a deep sigh before answering. "Ready as I will ever be," he said.

"Then it is time," said Rafiki.

Simba then gave Rafiki a big hug and then started to ascend up Pride Rock. Everyone watched wide eyed and fascinated as Simba climbed up the slippery and wet rock towards the edge to announce his place as king.

It took a while for Simba to reach it because he was limping, but when he finally reached the edge, he looked up at the rainy sky and saw a cloudless piece full of stars shining down on him. And for one quick moment he thought he heard his father's voice speak out to him.

"Look to the stars," it said.

Simba gave a slight smile and with all his strength, he gave a mighty roar to proclaim that he was now king of the pride lands.

* * *

A/N: Hmm I think I just borrowed a few words from Dragonheart, eh oh well. How was that tearjerker for you? Well I have one more chapter to go before I am finally finished with this story, and don't leave because the next chapter will be interesting, you find out what happens to Kamau and I thank everyone individually for all their wonderful reviews. So don't miss the ending to Surviving the Stampede, coming next week. See you all next week.

oh yeah I forgot to mention that my interview was not a total loss after all, I've been accepted into Disney college and I am going to work at Disney world doing quick service food and beverage. I start on August 22nd. Well see you all later.


	20. The Circle of Life continues

A month had passed and Simba ruled well as the new king of the pride lands and everyone was glad to have him back, especially Sarabi who, even though she lost her husband to Scar, was still happy to still have Simba with her. She showed it by still giving him baths. Simba's cries could be heard throughout Pride Rock as he told her she was messing up his mane.

Timon and Pumbaa stayed with Simba, they decided that they could never leave their friend that they spent two years in the jungle with and became advisors as well. They often accompanied Ban'ai on his expeditions and usually got into trouble by annoying other members of the pride lands.

The only person who never seemed to be happy any more was Kamau. He was always quiet and he never wanted to join in on the hunts. He was often seen wandering the savanna alone, and would not come back to Pride Rock until later in the evening. Simba always tried to talk to him, but the young lion never really showed any interest in talking and would go somewhere else to be alone.

One morning, Simba awoke to find Kamau laying at the edge of pride rock, looking very sad, Simba walked over to talk to him.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Kamau, you haven't told me and I want to know," said Simba.

Kamau said nothing and was about to walk away when Simba jumped in front of him.

"Kamau as your king I demand to know what is wrong," said Simba.

Kamau sighed and looked out onto the savanna.

"I just feel like I don't belong here any more, like I need to find another place for myself beyond the horizon," said Kamau sadly.

"Oh, is it because of me or any thing?" asked Simba.

"Oh no I think you are a very good king and everything I just don't think this is the place for me, I feel that I was meant to be here so I can be healed and then move on and become king myself somewhere else," said Kamau.

"So it's none of us, Ban'ai hasn't hurt your feelings in any way?" asked Simba.

"No not at all. It's just that this place also brings back painful memories, I fell in love with Nala but you came back to her, and I witnessed the death of your father. I just want to have cubs of my own and rule a nice parcel of land," said Kamau.

"Well then I'll give you some of my lionesses and give you half the pride lands in return," said Simba.

"No that's quite alright, besides most of the lionesses don't like me," said Kamau.

Simba remained silent, he felt bad for Kamau yet knew that his friend needed his own space to live in and not be bossed around by him.

"But where will you go?" asked Nala who suddenly joined the conversation.

"I think I will head that way," said Kamau who pointed to a spot that was just north of the outlands.

"Well then if that is what you want then I wish you luck on your journey," said Simba.

Kamau sighed and gave Simba a small hug. "Thanks, and good luck ruling the pride lands, and take care of Nala, you found yourself the best female the land can buy," said Kamau.

Nala and Simba smiled as they watched Kamau walk down Pride Rock and head north to a place to call his own. Once he was out of sight, Simba and Nala went over to a nearby tree to relax in the cool shade.

Kamau slowly walked alone through the savanna, he looked back once at Pride Rock and wished that he could rule, but it was Simba's and he did not want to take it away from him. As he walked alone a familiar voice was heard over head.

"Kamau, what's up?" it was Ban'ai.

Kamau looked up at Ban'ai and gave a small smile. "Nothing, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Flying away from Timon and Pumbaa, I scared them so bad they landed in a mud hole," said Ban'ai.

"Well that's not very nice," said Kamau.

Suddenly two forms came walking out of a bush, covered in mud and groaned like a dying wildebeest. Kamau just laughed realizing it was only Timon and Pumbaa.

"Ha ha you two look like hippos," said Kamau.

Timon quickly wiped the mud off his body and yelled at Ban'ai. "Ban'ai when I get my paws on you you're going to be in big trouble," said Timon.

Ban'ai just threw him a raspberry and sat in a nearby tree. Pumbaa walked up to Kamau, noticing his look of wanting to leave.

"So what are you doing out here Kamau?" asked Pumbaa.

"I'm leaving," said Kamau.

Ban'ai stood on his branch in shock before flying down to sit on his shoulder. "What do you mean you are leaving, I was planning on having nice long walks with you through the savanna and try not to make fun of you any more," said Ban'ai.

"I'm sorry but I need to go, I feel like I need to find my own place in the circle of life somewhere else," said Kamau.

The three looked at him sadly before Pumbaa spoke up. "Well I wish you luck on your journey and if you can, you should try to bring Simba's kids together with your kids one day," he said.

"That would be nice, but we will have to wait and see," said Kamau.

"It was nice knowing you then, I hope you live a wonderful life," said Ban'ai.

"You too, now I want all of you to stay out of trouble for King Simba, you hear me, or I will come back and get you," said Kamau.

The three gave a look of innocence before Kamau gave them a big hug. Once he was through saying his goodbyes, Kamau continued on his way.

For about an hour, Kamau wandered the savanna thinking about how he was going to miss his friends but knowing it was for the better. He did not notice the change on scenery until he looked down at his paws and saw that the ground was dead with just rocks and sand.

He was startled by this for a minute until he looked up and was even more startled to find an evil lioness staring at him face to face. He had never met her so he did not know it was Zira, Scar's wife.

"So a pride lander caught off guard" she said angrily

"Oh I am sorry I did not know this was your land, and I am not a pride lander any more, I am leaving to find a new home for myself and I am sorry about invading so I will go now," said Kamau who was about to walk away when Zira leaped in front of him and growled.

"You're not going any where until I am through with you," she said.

"What are you going to do with me? I did not even kill Scar," said Kamau nervously.

"I know you didn't so I'm not going to do anything to you, but you are going to do something for me," said Zira who then suddenly started circling Kamau and flirting with him. Kamau backed away.

"If you think I am going to give you a child you are wrong, there is no way in this world that I am going to make love to you," said Kamau.

"You think so, well if you don't then the hyenas will dispose of you," said Zira who then revealed a group of hyenas behind the lionesses looking very hungry.

"NO!" roared Kamau and ran as fast as he could through the outlands.

"Get him, stop him!" cried Zira.

Kamau ran as fast as he could while lionesses and hyenas gained on him. Once a few hyenas' ran from the top of a large rock and pounced on Kamau one bit him in his sore shoulder causing Kamau to roar in pain while a few others jumped on his back to make him go down, but Kamau kept running.

Kamau knew he did not know his way around the outlands very well and before he could go any farther, he found that he was trapped against a wall; he knew he could not climb up because there were no cracks to hold on to. The only way out was through Zira and her group of lionesses.

"Looks like you're trapped like a rat," said Zira.

"Ha ha ha, that's funny mom," said Nuka who had now joined them.

"Shut up Nuka," said Zira angrily at her son. "Now give me a child or die," said Zira whose teeth were now bared and was looking quite angry.

Kamau looked around at the fierce teeth of lion and hyena and knew that he had no other choice.

* * *

A few months went by and the pride lands were in quiet solitude, no wars, no arguments, no deaths, just peacefulness and fun.

It was one morning when Ban'ai was out hunting for worms by himself because Timon and Pumbaa were still sleeping when he saw Rafiki walk past him. Ban'ai jumped up and flew on the old mandrills shoulders.

"Good morning Rafiki, you're up early on this beautiful morning," said Ban'ai.

"I have to be, a child has been born," said Rafiki.

"Really and who is the lucky father and mother?" asked Ban'ai.

"Why you should know that Nala had a child last night," said Rafiki.

"Oh dear I must have been sleeping very heavily last night, I did not even hear a thing, no wonder Simba was not up with me before I left," said Ban'ai.

"Well Mufasa told me it was a very good birth, no trouble at all," said Rafiki.

Ban'ai just smiled, he knew how Rafiki liked to talk to the spirits of ancient kings of the past and lately Mufasa had been keeping him busy.

Back in Pride Rock, Simba stood in front of Nala looking down at the new cub that had been born. It was a little female.

"Oh Nala, she's beautiful," said Simba.

"I'm so happy, I'm a grandmother now," said Sarabi happily.

"So am I," said Sarafina who pushed Sarabi playfully out of the way to see the new arrival.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked Timon who was now excited to have a cub around to teach the ways of Hakuna Matata and how to eat bugs.

"Hmm I think we shall call her Kiara, it sounds so peaceful," said Nala.

"Kiara," said Simba who let the name roll off his tongue. "It's beautiful."

The two then began to nuzzle while everyone in the pride watched. It was not until a few minutes later that Rafiki and Ban'ai showed up ready to see the new arrival.

"I am sorry sah, I did not know a child was born last night, I must have been sleeping very well," said Ban'ai as he looked down at the new cub and smiled at it.

"I know why, because we gave him that bombardier beetle with some rooibus leaves," said Timon silently to Pumbaa. Pumbaa chuckled.

"What was that?" asked Ban'ai who turned to the meerkat and warthog looking quite annoyed.

"Oh nothing" said Timon looking innocent.

"So that's why I cannot remember what happened after our game of catch the beetle last night, you drugged me, oh I'm going to get you two," said Ban'ai.

Timon and Pumbaa screamed and then ran out the cave to get away from Ban'ai, but Ban'ai was hot on their tails.

The pride just laughed at them while Rafiki picked up Kiara to get a good look at her. Kiara then swatted Rafiki's nose with her paw, Rafiki just laughed and turned to Simba and Nala.

"Now let's go introduce the new heir to the pride lands," said Rafiki.

Simba and Nala nodded as they walked out with Rafiki into the morning sunlight to introduce the pride lands to their next ruler.

Well this story is over while a new life begins, but you all are probably wondering what happened to Kamau after he was trapped. Well he did what Zira made him do and as soon as it was over he immediately ran as fast as he could to the north, humiliated by his actions and for betraying the pride landers. He planned on never returning. But what he did not know was that Zira's child would one day fall in love with Simba's daughter. That's right; Kamau is the father of Kovu.

And even though I changed this story around, the story of Kiara and Kovu stay the same. Of course there may be a few changes in dialogue and Ban'ai replaced Zazu but that's about it. I hope you had enjoyed this story.

* * *

The longest authors note that I will probably ever have: Well I finally finished this story and you are all probably sad that it is over, or you're glad because now you can move on to the next story that you really want to read today. Any way before I thank everyone I just want to say that this story changed a lot from the beginning. Originally I had planned on having Mufasa send Simba away where he will be safe from harm and end up living with Timon and Pumbaa, Mufasa would check on him often by sending Zazu out to see how he was fairing. But Zazu made a mistake one day and caused a hyena to follow him and find out the location of Simba's whereabouts, I don't remember where it went after that but I think I had plans on killing Timon or someone, can't remember though.

Then the idea of him having amnesia came two or three chapters before and I just thought it would be a cool idea. Kamau came at the last minute too and the idea of Scar getting struck by lighting happened right when I was writing that battle sequence. Truthfully I thought I would get writers block sooner or later, but it never happened.

Well now that I bored you with all that information I bet you all are wondering what my next story will be. Well originally I had planned to go back to the Mulan section and write another story in there but I realized that no one really likes Mushu as the hero so now I am staying in this section and writing about the life of Zazu. Not the way I wrote it but Disney way, from his hatching to his retirement and I would like to ask all of you.

Should I write it from his point of view by him narrating or should it be a non narrative? I am having trouble deciding, so please tell me what I should do. I plan on having it up during the beginning of April; I have lots of schoolwork I need to get done so once I am done with those things I will start on that story.

Now then time to thank all my reviewers, and if I miss any one I apologize.

**Bounding Jackalope: **Thank you very much for that review, I'm glad you liked the story. What's interesting too is that last week I actually read your Watership Down story but I never reviewed it for some reason, I'll do it the next time you update because its really good so far. Well good luck with your story and thanks again.

**Nala5: **You were a late bloomer or reviewer whatever you like to call it. I am glad you are happy that Nala and Simba stayed together. I noticed that you have three different stories that are on your list that I need to read, one of course is being the Lion King. I was surprised to see that you are a The Sight fan, great book but the most depressing ending ever; I'll be reading that one soon. And Redwall, I'm glad to see another Redwall fan out there, wrote a few myself. So I will be reading that one as well. Again thanks for the reviews

**Sunrise19: **Ah my friend that never leaves me, although I am mad that you did not get accepted into Disney College, we would have probably had fun together. I'm glad you liked this story and good luck on your other stories. Oh yeah and you asked if I watched the Zorro series, actually I've only seen the movie and it was quite good. I found out though that Zorro means fox in Spanish and thought it would be the perfect name for my weird muse. Thanks again.

**Gohan is MINE not yours: **The most unique name I have ever seen on this site. It's alright if you get distracted by anime shows, it happens to me every time Spirited Away and Princess Mononoke come on, those two movies are awesome. And I am sorry your author alert got all wonky, hopefully it won't happen again. Well thanks for all the great reviews.

**Doppleganger33: **For some reason I keep thinking of Delbert from Treasure Planet when I see your name and I have no idea why. Any way thanks for all the nice comments, hope to see you again.

**Kovu's-gurl-1992-12-2004: **I'm glad you still had the time to read the story and thank you for all the nice reviews. And I really need to read your stories, I just keep slacking, so look for a review from me in the near future, especially the one from Hidalgo, it sounds like a cool story. Thanks again.

**Sulkenwolfpup:** Your reviews were extremely witty and funny, they made my day. You also asked how I put everything together so well in the story. Well my answer to you is: truthfully I don't know, it just comes to me. I'm really weird like that. Well good luck on your stories and see you later.

**Ninetalesuk: **I'm glad you liked this; I hope all your questions have been answered as well. Good luck with your stories too. Hope to see you soon.

**Lordwindwalker: **Thanks for those reviews and good luck with your Redwall story. I hope you get lots of reviews from that section because I'm sure not, I might get rid of it. Well see you at the Long Patrol Forums.

**Hackage Returns: **Thanks for the reviews, and I am sorry about punctuation, I tend to, have trouble, with it, sometimes, 0

**MGM PyroLion: **Thank you for apologizing, not all flamers are like that. And thanks for the info on how Taka might have turned into Scar that was interesting. Well see you around.

**Kiara32: **Oh where oh where has Kiara32 gone, oh where oh where can she be. Sorry, you just disappeared and I miss your reviews. Any way thanks for all the reviews and good luck with your story, its really good.

**Simba11: **Your welcome, thanks for the review.

**ClearGreenWater:** Another reviewer who has been missing still thanks for the reviews. I saw some of your artwork at the lion king fanart section and I wanted to tell you how much I liked your artwork but I have to become a member or something so I will tell you right now that I really like your drawings, they look really good. Any way I hope to see you around sometime. Oh and thanks for the reviews.

**Everlasting Oranges: **Thanks for reviewing. I now need to read your stories some more now that I found out that you have a character named Kamau too. I only read Simba's back and While Simba Was Away. Any way thanks again.

**The Dishwasher: **Thanks for the review and I love you Sarabi story you are working on, it's so good. And thank you for wishing me a Merry Christmas. Well see you real soon.

**Alibi girl: **Hey there my Mulan friend, how is everything going, I have not heard from you in a while. Any way thanks for the reviews, hope to see you soon.

**XxSwEeTcHiCaXx: **Thanks for the reviews.

**Lioness: **Thanks for the review

**Monai: **Thanks for the reviews and as you can see I did add a few characters from The Lion King 2 and 11/2. Thanks again.

**Maliicious: **Thanks for the review, I hope you finish your Nuka story soon, it's really good. Thanks again.

**Lady Mia StarStriker: **Thanks little buddy, see you in history class.

Yay I'm done and if I forgot any one I still thank you for the review. Well I will see you all real soon.

Zorro: Wait I want to say something.

Oh great. What is it Zorro.

Zorro: Ban'ai's a spoothead.

Yes thank you very much, now leave. Zorro leaves.

Well thank you again everyone and don't forget to tell me whether or not my Zazu story should be a narrative which is in first person aka Zazu telling the story, or non-narrative written the way this story was written. TTFN: Ta ta for now


End file.
